


Outlast The Other Facility

by 80_Kegs85



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Institutions, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Survival Horror, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80_Kegs85/pseuds/80_Kegs85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murkoff Psychiatric Systems at Mount Massive have pretty much fallen a part. Waylon Park and his family are in hiding. But he and his wife then gets enlisted by none other than Miles Upshur to go visit the Other Facility. How bad could this one be? After all, it's full of female patients. It can't be all that bad like Mount Massive. </p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was a late night and he was staring at his lap top, trying not to lose his mind already. He had been awakened by the nightmares that haunted him for the past year and a half. It had not been easy for him in that year to recover from the horrors he had been submitted to since his short time employment at that.....that place. 

Hell, it hadn't easy for his wife. But she really tried. He tried. They both tried so hard to recover what happened. It was just.....not easy for them. 

Truth be told, their marriage was failing. 

There was just so much tension surrounding them because of what happened a year ago. The nightmares that haunted him every moment, even in his sleep. He would wake up in the middle of the night in a screaming panic, remembering everything he went through. His precious wife would always be there to comfort him, hold him much like she would their boys when they had nightmares, rocking him back to sleep. It didn't help that the nightmares would be flashbacks as well. 

During the day, there were things that would trigger those god awful memories. The sound of a buzz saw was one, clanking sounds, buzzing sounds like electricity. But the worse one was the intimate pet name that lovers would call each other. 

He could not stand hearing the word, Darling. That was the worse one. If not that damn oldies song, I Want A Girl. That song was just as bad as the word, Darling. It surely didn't help that it was his Parents in Law's song. 

The first time since that dreadful night he heard that song had been at his In Law's fiftith Anniversary party. It was the song that they were going to dance to to celebrate their long marriage. It had been risky enough for them to go to celebrate with the rest of the family. They left the boys with a hired baby sitter and guard of the company that was helping them be on the run from that company that ran that fucking awful place. 

But they went. 

Of course, they couldn't say why they didn't visit often more. The In Laws were now blaming him for the lack of visitation from their daughter and grandchildren. He wouldn't deny that it was his fault. But he tried. He tried so hard to keep the peace with his FTL. (Father-In-Law). It just did not help that he had never really liked this geeky fellow who had dared asking his daughter's hand in marriage. 

And then during the celebration, the song came on. 

And he lost it. 

He tried so hard not to make a scene. He really did. But the moment he heard that song, he broke down. His walls he built up to hide the truth inside just shattered like a wrecking ball crashing into them. The mask of friendlisness and calm shattered. 

He simply began to tremble violently, sobbing softly to himself as the memories assaulted him. He was noticed and his wife knew why. No one else did though. They didn't understand. And when his FTL tried to demand why he was ruining his and his wife's party, Waylon simply freaked out. 

He turned a little violent because of the damn memories. He had seen Him coming at him instead of his FTL. He picked up a fork to defend himself, shaking, sobbing and begging not to be touched. His wife, Lisa was the only one he allowed to come near him after she took he fork away after stabbing her father in the hand for reaching out to him. 

Her parents called him a psychopath and wanted their daughter to take the twin boys and leave Waylon, to have him committed into an asylum. That nearly broke Waylon more. 

But Dear Lisa, his love, his soul mate defended him. She couldn't tell them why her husband had freaked out like that. It was for their protection from those fuckers, Murkoff. If they would have known, those bastards would have gone after them too. 

She couldn't tell them. 

And after a theat of her being disowned for being married to a psychopath, Lisa sadly said her goodbyes. It would be the last time she saw her parents for a long time. It was heart breaking. Especially when her parents could not see the boys again. 

But Lisa refused to leave Waylon. 

That night when they had returned to the motel, Waylon would have preferred a fight to have started. He wanted Lisa to scream at him, to maybe smack him around for ruining the party with his delusions and nightmares, for ruining her life. 

But in agony, Lisa never did. She just smiled at him through her tear stained eyes, held him tight as they fell asleep. She never blamed him one bit. She blamed THEM. She wanted so much, just like he did to destroy Murkoff. She wanted so much to make them suffer like they had made Waylon suffer. She could be so vengeful and so full of rage that it was almost.....beautiful of her. Waylon loved her with every once of his heart and soul. 

He just regretted dragging her and his beautiful boys into this nightmare. It probably would have been better if he had not survived that experience. He should have died, killed by The Cannibal, The Twins.......that Hulking mass of fat and muscle, the Twins......or......and he swallowed hard, The Groom. He should have been killed. They might have been safe by all of this. 

But in truth, he had lived to protect them, to destroy Murkoff for what they had done and were doing. 

And now........it was a year later since that fateful night. 

And Waylon was staring at his lap top screen after waking from a vengeful nightmare. He could not believe he was seeing this. He had woken up and turned on his lap top to try and ease his mind, to distract himself. And instead, he found an email waiting for him, covered in so many firewalls and protection walls for his eyes only. There were even viruses to cover the email's return address, and even Waylon's location, to keep prying eyes from finding them out. To keep Murkoff from seeing this email, if they somehow were even seeing this.

There was no way this could be real. No way. 

He was dead. He hadn't been seen for over a year now, not that Waylon had ever gotten to meet this man. He knew what he looked like because his missing report had been all over the news. 

But here it was. An email from him. 

February 28, 2015  
From: milesupshur@gmail.com  
To: wailing_park@gmail.com  
Subject: The Other Facility

See attach.

I need your help, Park. You owe me. Time to return the favor.

Miles

Waylon didn't know if this was good or bad. He felt dread washing over him as he swallowed hard, finger hovering over the delete button. He didn't want to read the letter. He just wanted all of this to end and to never look back. 

But......how would this be any different from what he was facing now? Could Miles Upshur, the Investigative Reporter he siced on Murkoff still be alive after all this time? 

It couldn't be. 

Waylon, trembling, read the so short lines over and over again. It was.....true that he owed Miles. He had sent him the email. He had been responcible for whatever horrors he had seen that night. 

But....could he, Waylon Park, do it? Could he just click on the link to see what the attachment said? Could he.....endanger his family more than they already were? 

The answer.......Waylon decided was yes. How worse could it get?

So he clicked on the attachment and began reading what "Miles Upshur" had to say.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Murkoff

The small, old truck bumped and jerked as the wheels bounced along the clearly not so taken cared of dirt road. Weeds were more than likely getting caught up in the axels and it made Waylon wonder just how out of his mind he was for even deciding to do this. He must have been completely out of it when he had accepted that fucking offer. 

What in the fuck was wrong with him to have decided to do this? And to make things worse, he had dragged Lisa into it. 

Well......actually she dragged herself into it. 

When Waylon read that damn letter that Miles Upshur had sent him, he had been battling himself to make this damn decision. He didn't want to do it. But then again, he did want to do it. His curiousity had been sparked when he had read it and saw the few pictures that Miles had sent him. 

Curiousity and rage, more than likely. 

In the letter it had clearly told Waylon that there was another Murkoff facility, much like Mount Massive. But instead of male patients, there were female patients, suffering the same thing that the patients of Mount Massive had. 

Waylon would have said fuck no to the offer. He would have told Miles that he refused to be further involved with the downfall of Murkoff. He had done his part already. He had blown the whistle. 

But another piece of information made Waylon freeze in growing horror and made him reconsider. 

There were not only women in this facility, but children. There were children in this facility, suffering the same fate as those in Mount Massive. They were being experimented on like The Varients of Mount Massive. The women in this new facility were once committed to Mount Massive, having been transferred when it got too dangerous for them, with all of the psychopathic men. They had been moved to a new facility to avoid any more, as Miles had put it, impregnations. 

So it was obvious that before Waylon joined Murkoff, before the women had been moved, there had been so many rapes and sexual acts against them. Which was why Murkoff made the new facility. 

Waylon made then made his choice. He would go to the Murkoff facility that was deep in the Wasache Mountains of Utah, seeing that was where it was. The hospital, he recalled was called Darkhelm Behavioral Facility, a former prison that was set deep in the mountains, much like Mount Massive had been. 

When he had started packing his supplies, he hadn't planned on telling Lisa or the boys of what he was going to do. He was going to simply leave a note, telling them that he could not do this to them any more. He was going to leave them, to protect them. He had no idea if he was going to escape this one in tact. And if he did, he was going to leave his family to ViraLeaks to protect while he lead Murkoff on a wild goose chase away from them. But Lisa caught him. 

There had been a fight this time. 

Lisa refused to let Waylon do this to her and the boys. They argued long and hard about it and in the end, they were forced to compromise. 

Lisa would join Waylon on this expedition to destroy uet another Murkoff facility. 

Waylon had tried so hard to refuse her involvement. He begged and pleaded with her to just let him go meet Miles Upshur alone. To let him go and stay with the boys. But she put her foot down and told him what was what. She wanted to help this time. He told her it was too dangerous. And she simply said she didn't care. She would not allow him to go without her. He said they would more than likely not survive. 

And she said she didn't give a shit. If they died, they died together and they would destroy Murkoff together. For better or for worse. She also added that if he tried to sneak away without her, she already saw the email and knew where it was and she would follow. 

So with only a few more arguments to add in, the married couple decided to do it together. They sent the boys to their grandparents, trying to stay brave about it. It was only luck that they were so young and didn't understand. They also wrote a letter for Lisa's parents to read. It would make them understand everything. 

And now, they were in a borrowed run down truck, heading up to the mountain to find the new facility. 

It was late in the evening and Waylon had done a lot of research on this place. It was said to be heavily guarded and highly isolated. There were supposibly hundreda of women being kept there, as well as children who were born inside the walls of the asylum. There was an orphanage there, as well, taking the children and putting them in the system so not to arouse suspcion of the government. Children were adopted from there every day. 

But just how many children were not? 

Sitting beside Waylon, Lisa Park shifted nervously gaining the attention of her husband again. She was rightfully nervous. She remembered all of the horrible tales her husband told her. And now, she was going to see them for herself. 

"You can change your mind, you know? I won't hold it against you. As soon as we get there, you can take the truck and go back." Waylon spoke up as he looked forward again. 

Giving him a firm look, Lisa shook her pretty blonde head. "Stop it. I am not going back without you. You go, I go. Quit trying to change my mind." She told him seriously. 

Sighing, Waylon looked at her, admiring her but also in so much fear for her. "Lisa, I really don't like this. You coming along. This is could be just like last time. I don't want you to get hurt." He said warily. 

Green eyes met dark brown and Lisa shook her head again. She wasn't going to buy it this time. She wouldn't let Waylon do it. Not alone. "Yeah, and I don't want you to get hurt. Again. So that is why I am coming along. To watch your back. No one is going to hurt you with me there. Because of how I felt when you came home last time, and how I am feeling right now, Way, no fucking murderer or psychopath is going to mess with me or you. I will rip them a part if they do. I am staying with you, Waylon and that is the end of that." She said stubbornly. 

Waylon smiled faintly, shaking his head. He knew that Lisa could be a force to be reckoned with. She was a fierce person and was not afraid to tell someone what was what. There had been so many arguments he had lost because of her stubborned, ferocious ways. She was a strong woman and not many people could beat her in a debate. Probably not even in a fight. He would have loved.to have been there, to have seen Blair telling her that he had wilingly committed himself to Mount Massive. He remembered seeing a letter that that son of a bitch had wrote about his visitation to Lisa. God, what he would have done to see her reaction. It would have been more than likely she had really ripped into Blair. It probably would have explained some of the violent reactions Waylon had had with Blair during the breakout of the asylum. Blair had seemed.....frantic in killing him. 

Still, he still worried about what they would find here, though. 

Looking forward again, Waylon stiffened when he saw the darkened sillouette of the facility and his mind flashed immediately back to Mount Massive. 

Darkhelm was almost exactly like Mount Massive, if not a little smaller. It did have almost the same Gothic like look to it and even had gargoyles on the roof tops from what he could see in the full moon light. It was a hauntingly beautiful place with a hint of dispair. There was stone walls built almost fifteen feet high with what looked electric fences surrounding the front, and probably the whole compound. 

The grounds beyond the front gate looked like it stretched a good fifty yards, with a beautiful garden as the front. It looked almost exactly like Mount Massive and seemed to be just as big, if not just a little smaller. 

The front gate, however, was wide open, as if inviting The Parks right in. 

There was a black jeep already parked in the small visitor parking lot by the security shack. It mist have been someone's, perhaps Miles'. 

Waylon parked beside the jeep and turned off the engine. He sat there, looking up at the building with anxiety rolling through him. He was having second thoughts. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this any more. 

"Come on, honey. The sooner we get this done, the faster we will be out of here." Lisa said as she reached for the door and got out. 

Shakily, Waylon reached for the door and he followed his wife. He was so not looking forward to this. He only paused as he reached for the file he had sitting between himself and Lisa, pulling the paper out he had in it. He read the letter again. 

Dear Waylon Park, 

You should remember me. You sent me the email about the illegal activities at Mount Massive and Murkoff Systems. You already know what this is about. The destruction of Murkoff. I have already seen reports about your video upload, of what you did to uncover what Murkoff did. You did more than I could, as always. 

I write to you about another facility, much like Mount Massive. There is another facility that has escaped the knowledge of the officials, one that Murkoff hid well to avoid being seen. Darkhelm Behavioral Facility in Utah. It is a facility that is owned by Murkoff but under a different company name. I have yet to figure that one out. I only know of it's location, which is what I sent to you. 

Park, I need your help to exposing this one. It is as big as Mount Massive and well more hidden. Murkoff seems to be able to hide this one a little well, if you ask me. 

I need you to meet me there at this time and date: March 2, 2015. 

I will be there, waiting for you. If you do not show up by midnight, I do understand why and will not hold you against it. But I do hope for your help. There are women here, being used as breeding mares for Murkoff, to further their god damn experiments. Maybe even trying to replicate the Walrider Project. 

There are children here, Park. They are being used for the damn experiments. 

I need your help to save those children and to destroy Murkoff once and for all. This will be the final nail in their coffin. To expose the usage of children will utterly destroy Murkoff Systems and obliterate it from ever being used again. 

Best Wishes and Hopes,

Miles Upshur

Waylon sighed as he put the letter back in the file and then grabbed his pack from the bed, where Lisa was already checking her supplies. He checked his own pack, making sure he had so many extra batteries, three flash lights, glow sticks, rope, a hunting knife, a first aid kit or two, and lastly, a fucking gun with extra ammo. 

Lisa, under the light of the flickering lamp post, was checking her supplies, which held the same as his. Her golden blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with only a little bangs hanging over her emerald green eyes, a spot of golden hazel in the right and a spot of almost silver blue in the other. It had been her beautiful eyes that caught Waylon's attention when they first met. So beautiful and so full of color. 

Eyes meeting each other, both nodded before turning to look at the jeep beside them. There was a note on the wind shiled, which Waylon pulled off and looked at. 

'I'm already inside. I will try and meet up with you in the front lobby. Be careful coming in. It is not empty.

Miles

Sighing, Waylon tossed the note inside his pack, made sure his gun was loaded before sharing a look with Lisa, who held up two video cameras, offering one to him. "All right. Let's go walk through this fucking nightmare, survive and get the fuck out before Murkoff catches on to what we're doing." He stated. 

"And not die on the way. But don't worry, Way. I'm here this time." Lisa said smiling though somewhat weakly. She swung her pack over her shoulder and they were on their way.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death...........

The security gate was open, the lock seemingly have been broken by Miles Upshur. The shack had been abandoned by its guard, empty as if nothing have ever been there. 

Waylon and Lisa Park made their way past the gate, walking across the so dark road that lead up hill towards the main entrance. They had their flash lights out, following the gravel road that would lead them to the front. It was there, they hesistated. 

There were several paramilitary vehicals parked in the front, just like last time. The logo on the side read Murkoff Security. It was obvious that, like last time, at Mount Massive, something went down here at this facility. 

Waylon's heart was racing as he stared at the abandoned vehicles before turning his attention to the front of the building. It seemed......empty. There were flickering lights on and it did seem like someone was home. But......then again, it didn't seem so either. 

It was too quiet. 

There wasn't even the sounds of night animal life here. 

Taking a deep breath, Waylon lead the way to the front lobby doors. It reminded him of Mount Massive. The doors were heavily wooden and the glass in the windows were disorientating and was difficult to look through. He tried the door and found it locked. 

"God damn it." Waylon muttered before looking at Lisa, who was trying to peer into the windows. "Let's try and find another way into the administrative building." He suggested and they headed away from the front doors. 

For a good solid ten minutes, they searched. The windows were locked, barred from anyone getting inside, or rather out. 

It took several tries and searching before they found one window on the ground floor open, having been broken. Waylon looked in first and found broken glass scattered all across the floor. He spotted a good sized rock in side the dark room and figured it must have been Miles who broken in. He probably had done the same as the couple did. Searched for a way in and then in frustration, he lobbed a rock through a window. 

But......that did not explain why the bars that had been once barricading the window were now bent horribly and broken? 

How the hell did Miles manage to break the bars like that?

He couldn't have possible done it alone. These were steel bars from what Waylon could see. Miles had to have crazy ass strength to be able to bend and break these bars. 

Nonetheless, there was a way in now. 

Waylon climbed in first, carefully knocking any shards of glass out with his flash light before helping Lisa climb through. He shined the light throughout the room and frowned in anxiety. The room was trashed like hell. The furniture of this once office was strung about like someone had literately torn it a part. 

"God, what happened here?" Lisa asked breathlessly now feeling the same fear that Waylon was feeling. 

Sighing, Waylon pulled out his video camera, putting the flash light away and turning on the night vision. He even had the gun out, slightly tipped down so not to aim. 

Not yet. 

"Stay close, Lisa. If this is anything like Mount Massive, there will be hostiles out. Knowing Murkoff, they created monsters out of the women. Try not to shoot any kids. Just shoot any one who means us harm." Waylon said before leading the way towards the only door in the room. He felt Lisa practically press herself against his back, her own gun and camera out as she followed him. 

Opening the door, Waylon was hit with a familar smell that he wished he hadn't smelled. He smelled death, blood probably other bodily fluids. And he saw smears of blood on the walls, something he was so familar with from that god awful place, now brought here. He heard Lisa suck in a horrified breath but was impressed of her for not saying anything. 

The hall was lit in light so there was no need to waste the batteries on the night vision. They both turned it off and began wandering the halls. There were a few blocked off parts in the halls, as if someone had tried to barricade the way of something. The blood on the walls told them that it had been a failure. 

But....where the hell were all of the bodies? 

There was blood and maybe a few pieces of body parts but no bodies to connect them to. 

Waylon frowned with Lisa as they walked on, trying to find a way into the lobby. The doors they passed by were either locked or they were just offices that had been torn a part. Phones were visibly ripped from the walls, as if someone wanted to avoid any survivors to call for help. Computers were smashed viciously, having been crushed by blunt objects or thrown against the walls or onto the floor. There was no way to call for help, if anyone wanted to try. 

Finally, the couple came to a door that had a sign above it, saying lobby. But it was locked. And it surely did not help that someone had nailed boards tightly against the creases, making it impossible to pry off withou at least a hammer or a crowbar. 

"God damn it. How the hell are we suppose to get to the lobby?" Waylon asked in frustration as he attempted to pry a board off with his hands but there was no way to get his fingers under it without ripping his finger nails out. 

"Waylon." Lisa called softly, having gone to investigate a door that had been slightly ajar. 

Waylon looked at her then went to join her to look inside. And lo and behold, there was a vent in the ceiling big enough for them to climb up into. It looked like someone had already been there. 

"The vents. Of course." Waylon sighed, somewhat frustrated. He hated the vents. They always made him feel claustrophobic and he could never get used to the tight spaces. It reminded him too much of that.....that fucking locker he had been trapped.....

"Waylon, stop." Lisa spoke up, now gripping his face, trying to get his attention from slipping into his world of mental madness. 

He became aware that he was hyperventilating and shaking violently now. His mind had gone back to that place he tried so hard not to. He was remembering......the locker of a prison. The broken vents of the locker, peering out at a bloodied table where countless of men had been mutilated and murdered......

A sharp slap and a sting on his face forced his wandering tortured mind out and he looked at Lisa with wide eyes as she lowered her hand, grimacing in apology for slapping him. Nonetheless, it had worked. 

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to slap you. But....." Lisa was saying regretfully. 

But Waylon smiled and captured Lisa's apologies into his own mouth from pressing it against hers. He pressed his forehead against against hers, looking into her eyes. "Don't apologize, Lisa. If I ever sink into those torturous thoughts like that again, feel free to slap me any time. It is working." He whispered to her softly before he sighed and pulled away. He looked up at the vent and stepped up onto the broken, somewhat collapsed table. "I will go first. You follow." 

Lisa nodded as she watched him climb up into the vent. She waited until he was in before climbing up, herself. She had a difficult time getting up but he turned and helped her. It was a surprise that the vent was strong to hold their weight together. It was a wonder why it didn't collapse. 

With Waylon in the lead, they tried to quietly crawl through the vent, though unsuccessfully. It crackled and thumped from their hands and knees as they went. 

It was until Waylon came to a stop at the end of the vent, where the grate had been broken off and was on the ground of the new hall way that would lead directly into the lobby. He climbed down first before turning to help Lisa down. They took a small breather from all of that crawling before looking around the enormous lobby before them. 

There was a blood bath here, from what they could see. Blood coated the walls and the floor, semi dried from hours of just sitting there. Glass was broken, furniture shattered as well as ripped phones were strung about. Some of the blood trailed up the walls and it had Waylon and Lisa look up in horror. It seriously looked like........

"Oh, god." Waylon breathed in horror. 

There were bodies of men hanging from the ceiling, tied by rope and chains on the cieling rafters. There must have been twenty bodies there. They were fully dressed in armored uniforms and from where Waylon and Lisa could see, they wore Murkoff clothing. 

Murkoff Security guards and soldiers. 

"Murkoff was here." Waylon said his voice shaking. He knew they had been. The evidence had been outside and was here. There could even be still soldiers running around, though it was deathly quiet. 

"Who did all of this? The women?" Lisa asked in horror as she took the camera out and began filming just to record what was happening. "Could they even be that strong? Some of those are really big men. How the hell could they string them up like that?" 

Waylon shook his head as he lowered his gaze, to avoid his tortured mind from wandering again. "I don't know, Lis. I don't think it is possible but it isn't impossible either. Murkoff.....what they did to their patients, it was like....altering everything in the patients. Their strength, their intelligence, everything. They created monsters and I would not be surprised if they did the same to the women here." He said as he looked around before walking towards the lobby desk while Lisa was recording everything. 

At the large, round front desk, blood was coating everything there as well. The computers had been smashed and phones were ripped from the phone jacks. There was a file waiting there and Waylon picked it up to read. 

Inside, it wasn't a file but a note. A note from Miles. 

Horrible, isn't it? The fuckers deserved it though. I saw them. I saw what they were doing. They were killing women and children, putting them down like dogs. Some were raping the women and even the children. I killed them, Park. 

Sorry. 

Miles

"What the fuck......?!" Waylon asked horrified from what he read. He saw Lisa turn sharply and look at him before joining him. "Upshur did this. But.....what the fuck?" 

Lisa frowned before she looked around. She froze when she saw movement. There was movement in the dark rafters. Something......a ghost was flying in the darkness above their heads, watching them. "Wa-Waylon." She whispered in horror, her shaking hand reaching to tap his shoulder. 

Waylon looked at her before upturning his own eyes to see what she was looking at. And he froze, his breath practically caught in his throat like a lump of a rock. His eyes widened as he recognized that.....that whisp of black in the dark corner. 

"Oh......god. The Wal-Walrider......." Waylon whispered in terror as he looked up at the misty cloud of death, which was staring right back them. 

Gliding softly, quietly, it moved only a little before jerking back into the corner. It stretched a clawed hand and dropped something onto the ground. It hissed softly, almost like electricity before it dematerialized backwards into the shadows until it was gone. 

Waylon and Lisa stood frozen, both not daring to move just in case it came back. They stood there for a long five minutes, nearly holding their breaths before they slowly relaxed and looked at each other. 

"The Walrider.....it's fucking here. How the fuck......?" Waylon was whispering before he looked to what the ghostly being had dropped. He saw a silver glint and curiousity beat him. He wandered over with Lisa practically pressed into his side. 

It was a key with a tag. 

The tag read; Security Room level two.

"What the hell......?" Waylon whispered before looking up again at the shadows. He didn't understand it. He remembered The Walrider too well. It was a dangerous, blood thirsty apparation. A cloud of nanites, created by Murkoff. It killed people, killed anything that moved. 

But....he also recalled it had saved his life from Jeremy Blaire, whrn he had attacked him with a shard of glass. It had plucked Blaire off of him and literately ripped him a part. 

So....why hadn't it done it then to himself and Lisa? It had just hovered there, staring at them. It hadn't moved to attack them. Why? 

"Do you think.....it is trying to tell us something?" Lisa spoke up from beside him, seeming to have been thinking the same thing. 

Slowly, Waylon nodded as he looked at the key now in his hand. He hadn't even noticed he had picked it up. "Yeah.....yeah, I think it is. It wants us to go to the second level security room." He said frowning. He pocketed the key before looking around. He saw a stair case sitting the far back of the room, along with corridors. There was an elevator there, as well. Too much like Mount Massive. "Let's take the stairs." 

Lisa nodded and waited for him to lead the way. She was surprised at herself at how......calm she was to see the dead bodies. She was shocked, of course. Terrified, even. But.....there was a hint of satisfaction deep inside her, as well. 

Was it because the dead men she just saw were Murkoff? 

She didn't know and she didn't want to know. 

The stairs, unfortunately were blocked off at the top. There was a caged door blocking their entrance to the second level and only a key card seemed to be the only way through. The key wouldn't even work to unlocking the way. It looked like it was an electronic lock as well. 

Maybe could even be unlocked by the security room, itself.

What made it more complicated was there was a broken corner at the top, too small for Waylon to squeeze through. But for Lisa........

"No fucking way." Waylon suddenly spoke up, practically seeing the thoughts in his wife's mind. He knew what she was thinking and he wasn't going to allow it. 

Sighing, Lisa looked at him. "Waylon, it's the only way. Just let me slip through and go find the security room so I can unlock the door. It will be okay." She tried to reassure him. 

Waylon shook his head, now gripping her arm, as if she was trying to do it. "No. It is too dangerous! We have to stay together! I am not letting you out of my sight! We can find another way! Maybe the elevator....." he was arguing. 

"Way, just let me go through. It will be fine. I have my gun too, you know. Someone tries to attack me, I will shoot them. I promise. It will be fine. I will just hurry to the security, push the damn button to unlock this door and then wait there for you to come join me. I promise." She told him. 

Torn, Waylon didn't want Lisa out of his sight. He just didn't see another way, though. He had seen the barricaded halls when they came to the stair well. They had been blocked off and there hadn't been any other way around. The elevator maybe. But even then.....he didn't want to use it or let Lisa use it. 

This.....this seemed to have been the only way to the second floor. But still.......

"Lisa, I can't.......I won't......" Waylon murmured weakly as he held her. 

"It will be okay. I swear I will just go to the security oom and that is it. It sounds like this floor is abandoned anyway. We can't hear anyone there. It's more than likely empty." Lisa said before kissing him and then turning towards the tight fit crack. 

Sighing, Waylon grabbed Lisa and motioned for her to use his hands has a step to get up and through. He didn't like this but there was no other way from what he could figure. "To the security room and back as fast as you can, all right?" He said as he helped her reach the tight fit break. 

Lisa nodded before grabbing the chain links and trying to squeeze through. It took her a good minute to climb through, however. Her thick jacket caught on the sharp edges and it took a little tugging before she managed to slip through and drop down from the slight fall. 

Now the fence stood blocking both from ach other. 

Lisa pushed her fingers thrpugh the links and touched Waylo n's, a wary smile on her face. "I'll be back. Sit tight while I deal with this." She said softly before turning and heading into the second floor lobby corridor, leaving Waylon to sit on the stairs and wait. 

But not restfully.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....I will fear no evil; For You are with Me.

Lisa Park's heart was pounding in her chest as she stepped into the seemingly empty hall of the second floor. She looked both ways, to try and figure out which way to go. The one on the right was blocked off by another chain linked fence and door and she was sure it was locked. 

The one on the left was a long corridor of doors. She was sure that was the way to go. 

So left, she went. 

Lisa had the camera and gun out as she carefully, quietly made her way own the hall. She kept her eyes peeled, watching for any movement. She saw most of the doors were closed and she paused to check them. They were locked. She did find one unlocked but all it was a supply closet. It was tattered and torn a part but nothing in it seemed to be of value. 

Another door was a bath room and she did go inside to investigate. She carefully opened the closed stalls and grimaced to see that they were empty. But.....disgustingly, the toilet seats were up and it seemed the men of this damn place had a problem with flushing the fucking toilets. 

One even was filled with shit and toilet paper. 

If there was one thing that annoyed her, or even annoyed any women, it was a fucking man who left the toilet seat up and didn't fucking flush. 

It was habit and disgust that made Lisa decide topush the level down to flush the damn toilets. It was loud and made her jump and curse herself for doing it. But it was too late to take it back now. 

Carefully, Lisa stepped back out of the bathroom, carefully peering down the halls. She saw no one or nothing in them. She did see specks or splatters on the walls but they had already been there when she went in. 

Making her way down the hall, Lisa continued her investigation. She came to the end, to the last room where there was a glass window in the wall and she saw the security room. 

Sighing in relief, she tried the door and cursed when she found it locked. 

"God damn it." Lisa cursed before patting her pockets. She had forgotten the key. She hdn't taken it from Waylon. 

In frustration, and speed walking back, Lisa went back to the stair well, keeping a good eye on the closed doors as she went. She gave her husband a look when she found him waiting for her, which he leapt to his feet when she returned. 

"Forgot to give me the fucking key." Lisa said blankly, highly annoyed. 

Waylon made a face before digging into his pocket and pulled it out, pushing it through the chain links. "Whoops." He said rather sheepishly.

"That is the most scariest thing to say, dear." Lisa said tonelessly as she took the key and turned to head back down the hall. "I already checked. There is no one here." She called back now walking more calmly. 

Heading back down the corridor to the security room, Lisa just walked past all of the doors that she knew was locked. She paused to glance at the bathroom she passed by, the supply closet. She glanced at the other locked doors, the one door that had been locked and now was opened and she just kept walking. 

Five steps away from that one door, Lisa halted, her body now tensed as her eyes widened. She stared straight ahead, her heart thumping in her chest before she back tracked and looked at the door she had recalled had been shut and locked. It was now open. 

Her hand scrambling for the gun in her waist band, she pulled it out and carefully nidged the door open wider as she peeredinto the room. It was......an old office room. 

An office room with blood splatters all over the walls and furniture. A massacre had happened here. A dead body was lying in the middle of the room, having been slashed to pieces. 

Lisa held her breath as she shakily stepped into the room, looking around. She saw no one there but the dead body. She was now trembling as she turned her eyes onto the body, where she saw that it had once been a man. A doctor, maybe. He was horribly mutilated. It looked like.....his eyes had been gouged out his head, gone completely. She couldn't tell for certain. His face was so covered in blood that it was almost impossble to tell. 

On one wall, however, Lisa made out writing. Someone had splattered the wall and then wrote in the blood. She frowned as she lift her camera and turned on the night vision to see better. And she froze. 

Bloody Mary  
Bloody Mary  
Bloody Mary

Lisa's heart nearly stopped seeing those words, written over three times. She instantly knew whatthat meaning was. She knew the horror stories of Bloody Mary. Who didn't know that urban legend? 

But.......did this doctor write that? Or did someone else? Was.....was a patient here at this hospital pretending to be.....the legend, itself? 

Suddenly a giggle down the hall made Lisa jump with a startled gasp and she turned to look down the hall. She heard giggling and a soft melody, as if someone was singing. It.....it honestly sounded like a child. 

Frowning and heart racing, Lisa began making her way down the hall, listening. She raised the gun and camera, ready to shoo if she had to. She heard.......it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. The one she just had been in not too long ago. 

"Mary, Mary, quite ordinary." A soft voice was singing inside. "How does your bloody garden grow? With rusty nails, and cock shells and pretty maids dead in a row." 

Lisa frowned, her heart racing as she heard those words. She heard Waylon down the hall, whispering, calling for her. He obviously could hear it too. He was wondering what was happening. But she didn't know yet. 

Going to the open bathroom door, Lisa slowly and carefully peered inside. And froze. 

There was a little girl inside. 

The little girl must have been at least eight or nine years old. She was a small, frail little thing. She was staring up at the broken mirrors, a doll in her hands. She wore a raggy dress that seemed to have been stitched together by cleaning rags and possibly by medical rags. It was very dirty and.....dare Lisa say it, blood stained. The girl's hair was ratty and stringy but was black as coal. She had a very thin face and sunken in eyes, that seemed a little too large for her. They were very dark, if not black from what Lisa could see. 

The doll in the girl's hand was a rag doll. It seemed to have been titched together sloppily but....it was a doll. It wore no clothes and hand button eyes and a stitched mouth.

"Mary, Mary, quite ordinary. How does your bloody garden grow?" The little girl was singing softly as she made the doll dance in the air. "With rusty nails, and cock shells and pretty maids dead in a row." 

Lisa frowned as she listened to the girl's little rhyme. She knew that one but.....a little more different than she grew up. It was so.....morbid, too morbid for a little girl to be singing. She couldn't help but stare at this girl, watching her before shifting to step inside. 

The girl, seemingly, figured out she was not alone any more and she went dead quiet, her hands and doll lowering as well as her gaze. She did not look at Lisa, but at her doll in her hands. 

"Hello." Lisa spoke softly as she stepped closer to the girl, who side stepped away from her until she was nearly against the wall. "What is your name, little one? Why are you here by yourself?" 

No answer. 

"My name is Lisa, if you are wondering. Can you tell me your name? Where is your mother?" Lisa tried again. 

"Mary, Mary, quite ordinary. How does your bloody garden grow?" The girl began whispering, plucking hidden hairs off of her doll and still looking at Lisa. "With rusty nails, and cock shells and pretty maids dead in a row." 

Lisa tilted her head, slowly kneeling down to one knee so to be eye level with the girl. She did not move any closer, sensing that all it did was make the girl nervous, obviously by her backing away. "I don't think that is how the song goes, little one. At least, I have never heard of that version. Why are you singing it like that?" She spoke softly. 

The little girl finally looked at her from the corner of her eyes, looking almost dead to her. She stared for a moment before hugging the doll closer to her chest again, almost like she was guarding herself. "Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary." She began chanting the name softly. 

"Is your name Mary then?" Lisa asked frowning softly at her. 

The girl finally turned her head fully and her eyes flickered past Lisa. They were slowly widening, as if in fear. She was even beginning to move backwards, curling into herself. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary........." she was whispering over and over now backing towards the bathroom stall behind her. 

Stiffening, Lisa lift her head slowly before turning it so to look behind her. She felt her whole body freezing up as she felt a presense from behind her. She swallowed hard before slowly rising from her knelt position and stood. Her heart was racing as she slowly looked over her shoulder, then turned around. 

A woman was standing there, in the hall, just outside the one room she had found the blood bath in. She was dripping with bloody from nearly head to toe, as if she had showered herself in blood. Her dark hair plastered to her face and the only different color she saw other than red. Her eyes even seemed to be red, the whites red and the pupils black. She was a nightmare to look at. 

In her hand was a bloody knife, cogulated in blood. 

Lisa stared, fear swirling inside of her as she slowly stepped towards the door and out into the hall. She was being very careful to keep the woman in her sight before slowly glancing back into the bathroom. She saw that the girl had vanished. She didn't seem to be any where now. 

But not wanting to ake the chance, Lisa slowly grabbed the door, made sure to lock it from the inside and closed it softly behind her as she stared back at the woman in blood. 

"Lisa!" She heard Waylon whisper from down the hall. 

Lisa did not look down the hall but just stared at the woman, who did look down the hall towards the voice. She took that moment to bolt. She rushed past the woman, whose head snapped back as she ran past before screeching inhumanely. 

There was no way in hell Lisa was going to stop now. She just ran as hard and fast as she could for the security room, her hand grabbing the key and preparing to use it. She heard the screaming, bloody woman running now, getting closer. She didn't dare look back as she ran straight for the door.

Unfortunately, Lisa did have to stop long enough to shove the key into the lock and scramble yo unlock it. She looked frantically down the hall to see the bloody woman running at her, screaming, knife raised for stabbing. She twisted and turned the key, finding no luck. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! She cried frantically, twisting and turning.

"LISA!" Waylon was shouting now, hearing the screaming and swearing down the hall. He was kicking at the fence now, probably trying to find a way to get through. He was probably even trying to climb up to the corner piece where the chain links were bent enough for Lisa. 

"Shit! Shit!" Lisa was swearing as she tried and tried to get the door open. 

And suddenly, the key twisted and she was able to open the door. 

Not wasting another second, Lisa shoved the door open just as the woman apprached her and raced inside. She was quick to slamming the door closed just as the bloody woman slashed at her with the bloody knife only to bounce it right off the door. She was quick to locking it again, backing away with her chest heaving in fear and excitement. 

But nonetheless, the door was closed. She was inside and the bloody woman was pounding and slashing at the metal door, probably pissed off from losing her. 

Panting and gasping, Lisa backed slowly from the door, her hands pressed against her chest to feel her pounding heart. She kept backing up until she felt herself collide with something. 

Startled, Lisa screamed, jumping away from what it was and her eyes fell on the object, that now fell over from the sudden movement. 

A fucking plant. 

"Oh, my fucking hell." Lisa gasped now bending over, hands onnher knees. "Fucking hell! Plant! You scared the fuck out of me!" She yelled at it though there was a hint of laughter in her tone before she jolted again when she heard a loud thump. 

Jerking around, Lisa looked at the window to find the bloody woman peering in at her, looking like a furious, mad woman. Her hand was pressed against the thick glass, leaving a bloody hand print and her yellowish teeth were bared like a vicious animal. 

Swallowing hard, Lisa backed up again, bypassi g the plant this time and stood against the wall, her hand scrambling for the camera and filming the woman really quick then she pulled the gun. She had no idea why she hadn't pulled it the first time, nor did she care. All that mattered was that she was in the room, away from this crazy bitch. 

The bloody woman glared and snarled at her again before finally stepping away and leaving. 

Lisa watched her go, relieved before she gasped and looked around the room. She had been so preoccupied with the woman that she had blindly ran in, not seeing if there had been any danger here. 

Fortunately, the room was empty.

There was no one but her. The room was somewhat trashed as if there had been a fight in here and there was some blood in the corner. But it looked like whoever had died in here was gone. A blood trail lead to the door, which was clearly where the bodies had been dragged out of. There were two lockers in the room but neither one interested Lisa. 

Her attention went to the security screens against the wall with a consol she saw a smashed radio system so calling for help was a no go. But the screens.....with he exception of a few, they were working. 

On the working screens, it showed empty, bloody hall ways and even offices. There were a few bodies lying dead on the ground but atthe most part, they were empty. There was even a security camera showing Waylon, who as banging away at the fence, trying to find a way past. He was even trying to climb up to the corner, trying to push past it but it was just too small for his body to squeeze through. 

He only stopped and backed away when the bloody lady approached. He was obviously staring at her in shock as she walked past him. She had looked at him but kept walking before vanishing out of view. There was no way to tell where she went. 

Sighing in relief to see that bitch leave her husband alone and disappear, Lisa took a moment to catch her breath to look around. She didn't see......anything that seemed important. 

Well......there was a file sitting on the ground. 

Frowning, Lisa went over to it and picked it up. She thumbed it open and looked at the papers inside. It was......a profile report on a patient. She frowned at it before beginning to read what it had to say. 

 

MURKOFF PSYCHIATRIC SYSTEMS  
THERAPY JOURNAL FOR DR CHERYL MASON

Case Number: 196-01  
Patient Name: Elessa  
Consultation Date: April 5, 2014  
Patient Age: 8  
Gender: Female  
Observing Physician: Doctor Cheryl Mason

After meeting Elessa for the first time, I became quite concerned by the patient. A girl so young and in therapy? I had questions about why she was here and where she came from. 

I contacted the doctor responcible for patient's commitment, Doctor Andrew Garrison of MOUNT MASSIVE Murkoff Facility and was told that under no circumstances was I to question the origins of patient. 

It annoyed me and I went asking any way. It was Doctor Garrett Snow of same Murkoff Facility, MOUNT MASSIVE who told me that patient 196-01 was a result of sexual assault to another patient, Patient 347, also known as [blacked out information]

Patient 196-01 is orphaned and has seen too many horrors in her young life. Murkoff doctors fear patient will never be accepted or suitable for life outside of Darkhelm Behaviorial Facility. I did ask about the patient's sire and was immediately shut down. 

After a little more under cover work to find out the girl's origins, I discovered it to be a little darker than proceeded. 

Patient 196-01 is result of forced impregnation against Patient 347. Sire is Patient 196; named [blacked out information], whom I discovered to be a part of a Murkoff science project called PROJECT WALRIDER. I am horrified to have learned that the origins of my patient was more complicated than I thought. Patient 196 was milked of his sperm and sperm donation was inserted into Patient 347. 

Birthing process took place in Darkhelm and Patient 347 did not survive birthing. Patient 196 does not know of offspring's existence. 

I must do something. This is not right. 

 

Lisa frowned in horror at what she just read, wondering what the fuck she just read. Did she just read.......this was a journal entry by this Doctor Cheryl Mason. She had found out that her patient, clearly a child had been a result of a forced pregnancy to another patient, using a patient from Mount Massive. 

"What the fuck?" Lisa muttered before she shook herself out of her thoughts and went over to the control panel to find a way to unlock the stair well lock. Waylon needed to see this. Maybe he knew who this.......Patient 196 was.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell Hath No Fury........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Graphic rape scenes ahead*

Lisa had checked the security cameras for any dangerous looking people before she even thought about unlocking the security door on the stair well. She watched Waylon shove open the door before stepping back out to greet him. And she was not surprised when he raced to her to gather in his arms and check her for injuries.

After making sure she wasn't hurt, Waylon took the report that Lisa had found and looked at it while she explained what had happened. 

And what he read, he froze in horror and shock. 

"Do you know who this patient is? I think......that little girl that is in the bathroom is this Elessa child. She fits the age. But who is her father? You worked there at Mount Massive. Who......do you......?" Lisa asked as she lead the way to the bathroom, seeing that it was now safe. The woman hadn't came back after all of the noise they had made. 

Waylon slowly nodded as he read the journal entry over and over. "Yes. I.......I do know who Patient 196 is.....or was. I kn-know who he is......because he is the one.....who haunts my memories of that fucking place the most. And.....it could have been my fault he was like that because I didn't help him when he begged for it. He is dead now. I......I killed him after he tried to kill me......or rather it was an accident." He said softly. 

Lisa stopped from trying to pry the bathroom door open and looked at hom uneasily. There.....there was only one patient that she knew of having been Waylon's responcibility for being dead. She knew the details about.....that particular death that he had directly been involved in. "Are you fucking kidding me? Him?! That.....that fucking maniac?! He is this girl's father?!" She blurted out in shock. 

"Looks like it. No wonder he was fucking hollaring rape when they put him in the Morphegenic Engine chamber. He thought they were going to do it again to him. Indirectly, they did rape him." Waylon said shakily. "Looks like he ended up being a father after all. Hate to say it, and I really mean that. But poor fucking bastard, Eddie Gluskin." He added, shaking his head. 

Sighing shakily, Lisa shook her own head, not believing this. She couldn't believe how far Murkoff would have gone to do their insane experiments. Even go as far as raping men, milking them of their semen just to impregnate women so they could have more subjects. 

If anything, Murkoff were the monsters, more than those they created. 

"Is.....is this what he found out?" Waylon suddenly spoke up, his eyes narrowed at the file in his hand. He sounded frustrated and with good reason. "Did Miles fucking know about this? Why the hell is The Walrider involved.......?!" He paused now very frustrated and then swung his back pack off his shoulder to shove the file in it. "Where the fuck is Miles Upshur?! He said he was going to meet us in the lobby and he wasn't fucking there?! Why the fuck is The Walrider here......?!" 

Just then, after jiggling the knife in the door frame some more, Lisa finally popped the lock to the bathroom and she pushed the door open, looking around. "Elessa? Elessa, it's okay, sweetheart. It's me, Lisa. Come out. We are not going to hurt you." She called as she looked around before starting towards the last bathroom stall the girl had disappeared into before. 

However, Waylon grabbed her arm and held her back. "Lisa, we need to go! We need to just leave! This is too dangerous! The Walrider is here and it will kill us if it sees us again! We need to get the fuck out of here!" He said hurriedly. 

Lisa turned in his grip, frowning but she did understanding. "Waylon, we can't leave. Not without that little girl. And we don't have enough on the cameras. How are we suppose to destroy Murkoff with only little footage? We didn't get anything." She argued with him. 

"It's too dangerous, Lisa." Waylon tried again. "And that girl, if this file is true, that is fucking Eddie Gluskin's kid!" 

"So what, Waylon?! She is a little girl! She has nothing to do with him! She has never met him! She is innocent in all of this!" Lisa argued. 

"How do we know that, Lisa?! What if she isn't?! What if.....what if she is just like him?! Genetics! She could be....." Waylon tried. 

Lisa sighed softly as she turned and she captured his face into her hands, drawing him close until her forehead was against his. "Waylon, I am not defending him. So please don't think I am. I am so glad he is dead, especially what he did and almost did to you. But.....how did he get like that? What made him like that? Do you even know?" She asked softly. 

Waylon was quiet for a good long moment before he sighed and his shoulders slumped. He wrapped his around her and held her close, shaking his head. "No. No, I don't. He did.....say something......something protecting...." he choked at the upcoming memories. "Protecting our children when....he...." 

Lisa pulled away slightly but held him tight. "He is dead now, Waylon. You killed him. I don't know what happened to him. But....and I don't give a shit about what other people says about it, but people are not born evil. They are made evil by actions done against them. Babies are innocent the second they come out of the womb. It is actions that are done to them that create them. Something happened to Eddie Gluskin that made him that way. And now we have to make sure it doesn't happen to that girl." She said before smiling faintly and pulled away. "To all of the children here. I know it is because she might be His daughter that scares you. But....she is just a child and she needs our help. We made the decision to come here, knowing the risks, Waylon, because of the children. What if it had been our boys? What if it was Joshua and Jared who were trapped here?" 

Sighing, Waylon pulled further away, yet held her hand. He nodded slowly. "Okay. I get it. We will keep going. But if anything bad happens, if we get hurt doing this, we leave immediately." He said firmly. 

Lisa nodded slowly before she turned away from him and headed to the stall. She hesistated before slowly opening the door and looking in. 

It was empty. 

But there was a small hole in the wall she hadn't noticed before. It was so very small, too small for her to crawl through. But big enough for a child. 

"Okay. I guess she went this way." Lisa said with a sigh before she went to the hole, pulling out her flash light. She poked it in and tried to look inside. "It's like a crawl space. Niether of us will fit. It looks like it goes right through the walls." 

"Do you know where it goes?" Waylon asked from behind her. 

Lisa shook her head as she tried to look. She wasn't even able to see where it went. The hole was too small. She listened for a moment, trying to hear anything but heard nothing. "No. Maybe to the third floor. But I'm not sure." She pulled out before turning to face Waylon. "We might have to go to the third floor. Maybe there is something up there." She stated. 

Sighing, Waylon offered his hand and helped her up. He kept a hold of it as he lead the way back out of the bathroom. He lead her back towards the stair well, heading to the upper stairs where they hadn't looked yet. 

The caged entry way was unlocked this time and so all they had to do was push past the caged door and start heading up to the third level. 

It was dark up in that level. Most of the lights were out, having been smashed or ripped out of the ceiling. There was more blood along the walls but that wasn't what had their attention as they pushed past the unlocked doors. It was the writing on the wall. 

 

This way to Hell.........—>

Looking to the right, it was so very dark down that hallway. There were doors along the way, some shut, some not. There was blood on the ground but again, no bodies. 

"What the fuck is going on here? Did the same thing at Mount Massive happen here too?" Waylon asked, sounding very much confused and rightfully so. 

Lisa shook her head as she looked the left way and found nothing but a wall. So it was an obvious choice to go right. "I don't know. But that's why we're here, right? To find out. And where the hell is everyone? I thought Murkoff was here." She said frowning. 

Waylon sighed before taking out his gun again and even pulling out his camera. "Well let's go find out. I still want to know where the fuck Miles is. Why didn't he meet us in the Lobby?" He asked as he started leading the way. 

After exploring the hall way, peeking in offices, which was empty, they came to one large office at the end where there was blood in it but there was also a projector screen up against the wall. A projector was on the still standing desk, blazing with life but showing nothing but a bright white light. 

Frowning, the couple looked around before going over to the desk where a note was sitting next to it. 

 

Play me

 

Frowning and sharing a look, Waylon and Lisa looked back at the projector before shifting so they could look at the screen. He was the one to push play on the machine before turning to watch whatever it was that was inside the projector. 

And it was the sound of cries that erupted from the small speakers in the room, making both of them jump. 

"N-no! Please! Do-d-d-don't! I'll be good! I will behave! Ple-please!" A familiar voice was screaming as the flickering screen came to life. 

It showed mostly static at first before the screen revealed a dark room. Whoever was recording had left the cap lens on the cameera, capturing the sound first. Then the cap was removed, showing metal walls. 

"Are you sure we should do this, Andrew? What if we get caught?" Another voice spoke up, sounding very uncertain. 

"Shut the fuck up, Shepherd. I told you, this is for my own research. And for the good of our patient, after all. Isn't that right, Ed? We are trying to make you remember all of those things that was done to you. It is for your own good, after all. Don't you want to get better, Eddie." 

The camera turned and fell upon a familiar man that made Waylon freeze up and start hyperventilating. He knew that face all too well; the man strapped down in a chair, straps keeping his arms and legs trapped down. 

It seemed to have been before Eddie Gluskin entered the Morphegentic Engine Chamber. His face was untouched of the burn scars that had been left when he had. It was quite clean shaven and his wild blue eyes were wide in a familiar panic as he looked from the camera to the doctor beside him. He was wearing only patient scrub pants, no shirt. There were a few scars but not many at all. 

That doctor, Waylon realized, was Doctor Andrew Garrison. He remembered that sick bastard that had strapped him down in the chair and then proceeded to lick his face to wake him up so he could watch the Morphegentic Engine reel. He had always been leery of Andrew. Even before that shit went down. 

Adrew Garrison had always made Waylon uneasy, from the moment he had met him. There had been a twisted glint in his eyes from once he.met him. He remembered seeing how that bastard looked him over, like a piece of meat he wanted to try. 

But now seeing this reel, Waylon was starting to realize that Andrew Garrison had been a little more twisted than he thought. 

"Pl-please, let me go! I have alr.......already seen this.......!" Gluskin was pleading as he tried to thrash in the chair, looking as helpless as his victims had been when he murdered them. 

Doctor Andrew sneered from beside Gluskin, the camera man moving so to capture his face. The look on that bastard's face was enough to make Waylon's stomach churn. There was such a glint that screamed not good. 

"Oh, come now, Eddie. Don't you want to get better? Don't you want to be freed from this jacked up place? We are going to have a session whether you want to or not. Now be quiet and behave." Andrew had said before kneeling before Gluskin who stilled immediately, looking at him wildly. "Now then, let us begin. Eddie, tell me, what was your childhood like?" 

Trembling in the chair, Gluskin shook his head as much as he could. It just didn't help with the head straps on, keeping him moving around too much. 

"What did your father and uncle do to you, Eddie? Tell me." Andrew said again, almost soothingly. But even then, Waylon and Lisa saw the poison past his soft words. 

"No....no....no....." Gluskin was pleading. 

Andrew slowly smirked as if amused by his reaction before he raised his hands and rested them on Gluskin's thighs, making him jerk and pale deathly white. "Did they touch you, Eddie? Like this?" He asked, his voice viciously sweet. And he moved his hands downwardly, inching closer to the center. 

Gluskin screamed and thrashed, trying to dislodge Andrew's hands from him. "DON'T TOUCH ME! NO! PLEASE! NO!" he shouted, thrashing. 

Andrew laughed as if amused and kept touching Gluskin until his hands were directly on the thrashing man's inner thighs. He eventually gripped at the pants and began pulling at them. 

Beside Waylon, Lisa jerked around, not wanting to see this. She and he knew what was happening in this recording. She tried to block out the sounds and sights as she covered her ears. 

But Waylon watched. He didn't know why he watched. Maybe it was to understand why Gluskin had been the way he was. 

"Did your father and uncle do this to you?" Andrew's voice went on as he moved in towards Gluskin's inner thighs, blocking the cameras view a little. But Waylon didn't need to see what he was doing. Not when Gluskin jerked, his head slamming back against the headboard of the chair, his hips jerking, trying to escape Andrew's mouth. 

From directly behind Andrew, the doctor recording it caught only the sick, demented doctor's head starting to bob. It caught Gluskin screaming, thrashing, crying. 

And then it went black for a second. 

But when it lit back up, it was the sounds that made Waylon wince and finally look away, not wanting to see this. He heard Gluskin screaming, pleading, crying out. He listened to Andrew grunting and moaning. And all he could do was imagine what had happened to Gluskin. 

The creaking of the metal, the thudding, Gluskin's cries anf pleas for Andrew to stop. The sick doctor's moans as he thrusted into his own victim. 

A brief glance made Waylon regret looking. He had only seen a glance but it had been enough. He had seen Gluskin, thrown against a table, his hands cuffed across the table onto the legs while his body was stretched and bare ass in the air with Andrew pounding into him. 

Raping him. 

The sounds suddenly changed and it was a new voice. Not Gluskin's. 

Waylon jerked his head up to see what had changed and was horrified to see that it was someone else. It was still Andrew being the tormentor. But he had a new victim. The same thing was happening to this one. 

A young man that Waylon only knew from a brief glance. A nineteen year old young man by the name of William Hope. He was being tortured the same way that Gluskin had. 

"Oh, my fucking god. Andrew, you sick bastard." Waylon growled as he looked away, now reaching for the projector to stop it. 

But something changed before he could touch the stop. 

It was in an office, the camera set on the desk and showing Andrew arguing with a slightly younger man, though not by much. They were shouting at one another, though hushedly. As if they were trying not to attract attention. 

"Andrew, I am not going to do it again! This is fucking sick! And all for what?! So you could have a collection?! So you can jack off to all of this?! I know that guy, andrew?! He isn't a patient! He is only down there because of fucking Jeremy Blaire! He is a fucking software engineer who got caught sharing some intell!" The young man snapped. 

Andrew Garrison ppinted sharply at the young man, glaring at him. "You will do it, Shepherd! Because if you don't, you are fucking done! I want this last recording before we transfer to Darkhelm! I have been wanting this one for a long time now, ever since he first started! He is a patient now! And I want him! Now you will record my session with Park or I will put the blame on you for this! And then I will have you committed! And then I will be fucking you over and over whenever I feel like it!" He snapped. 

The camera went dead from lack of battery power. 

But the video did not end just yet. It instead changed. It was being recorded by none other than Andrew, himself. He was holding the camera and having it faced him. 

With a glance around, Waylon realized that it was this very office and it made his heart sink in horror. 

"It has been a full year now since Mount Massive went down. All thanks to that fucking software guy, Waylon Park. At least I wasn'tthere. I got out just as it happened. Too bad Shepherd didn't. He was always such a good camera man. He got ripped a part by Wernicke's little pet, Billy and his monster, The Walrider." Andrew recorded. He sighed pathetically but in obvious sarcasm. "All well. There is a lot of fun here though. I have had my eyes on some of the bitches around here." He smirked coldly at the camera. "There is this one that I would love to get my hands on. She is a cutie too. Kind of young, but you know what they say. Early bird gets the worm. And the worm is that fucking maniac's daughter. Hah. I knew it from the start when I saw her. I wonder if she will scream just like her daddy did. Fucking Gluskin. Too bad you're not alive any more. Would love to see what you have to say when I fuck your little girl........" 

Suddenly alarms were going off and Andrew jumped, almost dropping the camera. He looked around wildly before setting the camera down on its side, facing the door. It caught sight of Andrew tunning to the door, throwing it openand looking out to see people running and screaming as they went. 

"Hey! What's going on?! What's happening?!" Andrew shouted grabbing a doctor who had been running. 

"Too much, Doctor Andrew! The new project! It's.....it got out! It's escaped the EMP chamber! And they're saying that there is another one in here! A big black cloud was seen ripping people a part! There is an intruder here too! A guy! He's missing fingers and his eyes are black! He is a monster! We're evacuting!" The young doctor explained quickly before yanking away and running away. 

Swearing, Andrew followed and the camera blinked the low battery signal beforw it died. Then the video ended. 

Staring at the projector screen in shock, Waylon nor Lisa knew what to say. They stared at the brilliant white screen, mouths agape then they looked at one another. 

"We-well.......you were right. Gluskin was raped." Lisa added weakly. 

Waylon stared at her before he frowned, shocked but confused. "What......what new project was he talking about? There's another one like Project Walrider?" He asked, mostly to himself.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Than a woman scorned.

"What project was he talking about?! I don't know anything about any other project!" Waylon complained, moments later as they left Andrew's vacated office to search for more clues to as if what was going on. 

Lisa grimaced as she looked at her husband. She didn't look any happier than him to learn there may have been another project but she didn't look surprised either. "Waylon, how much did you know about Project Walrider to be honest?" She asked him carefully. 

Waylon glanced back at her as they went down the hall, pausing in door ways and looking in. "I knew enough! I know I was just a software engineer guy but I got the front row seat to see it!" He still complained. 

"What is The Walrider?" Lisa asked again. 

And he stopped to look at her, now he being the one confused. He knew he had explained that before to her. "I told you once, Lisa. It is a swarm of nanites, all making up some kind of entity of its own." He told her. 

Lisa stared back, her arms now folding and she shifted her weight. "Waylon, from you have told me, The Walrider are tiny little robots, created to......" she paused to think of how to put it. "Reconstruct human biology. Maybe even create diseases like what was happening to the patients at Murkoff. It reconstructed some of their very own appearences. Giving them tumors, cancers, boils. But with some, it gave them a lot more. Take Billy Hope for one. It took his memories, his rage, it gave him a way to extract revenge using it's own self. It was connected to him through his own mind." She stated thoughtfully. 

Waylon stared. "What are you getting at?" He asked uncertainly. 

Lisa looked back at him, looking uncertain, frightened but also determined. "When we came here, we came here for the children. To destroy Murkoff. To expose what they are doing. And.....The Walrider is here. It has a connection to someone, like it did Billy Hope. That means, one of the patients of Murkoff is here. Connected to The Walrider. Who is it? Billy?" She asked him. 

Shaking his head, Waylon looked very nervous. "N-no. ViraLeaks said when they raided Mount Massive, they found Billy's body still floating in the chamber. Someone turned off his life support and his heart lines. It obliterated him." He told her. 

"Then who else would be connected to it then? What other patients went through that shit? Who else was a part of the Project?" Lisa asked tilting her head. 

"There was....a hand full of them. A lot of them, actually. I know Gluskin did. A guy named Frank Manera, who was known as the Cannibal." He shuddered at that name. He had been chased so many times by that one and even nearly cooked alive. "Uh....a really big guy called Chris Walker. There were these.....twins, I think. I don't know their names. I only seen them a few times. They stalked me a few times but never really came after me. There was a patient named Dennis, who had a split personality disorder. I think even one of the Murkoff doctors ended up in the program because he was affected by the Morphegenic Engine. Uh.....Richard Trager. Seen him only twice. Once when I first started at Mount Massive and he became a patient and the last, he was dead on the floor. There was a few but I never interacted with them, really. It was mostly Gluskin and even Manera I had to run away from. Why?" He asked. 

"Did......Did Julian tell you if they found those patients? Found their dead bodies?" Lisa asked, sounding very nervous. 

Waylon stared long and hard at her but shook his head. "No. And I hadn't wanted to know. I thought he might have said something once about their being missing patients when they took Mount Massive down. Why are you asking?" He asked frowning now. 

Slowly, Lisa shook her head, looking like she was considering her words carefully. "Nanites are reconstruction bots, Waylon. They can do whatever they are programmed to do. By theory, the ones that were used in Murkoff were used in medical purposes to regenerate human structures, weren't they?" She recieved a slow nod. "So.....by theory, if The Walrider is a cloud of nanites, flying around in a mad rage, ripping people a part, taking hosts for something. What if.....what if it found one of the dead bodies, Gluskin for example. Could it have reconstructed his injuries, fixed his body and then somehow.....brought him back to life?" She asked. 

"Okay, now that sounds crazy, Lisa. There is no way to bring people back from the dead. Gluskin had been stabbed all the way through by a sharp pole in the cieling of the gymnasium. His guts were hanging out of his side." Waylon said with a shudder. "I highly doubt that The Walrider brought him back to life." 

"Then why is this about him?" Lisa asked suddenly surprising her husband. "Why is this about finding his daughter? Why did we find those videos that Dr. Andrew Garrison did to his patients, including Gluskin?" 

For that question, Waylon had no answer. He was starting to wonder himself.

After that little discussion, Waylon and Lisa decided to try and figure out what this new Project was. It might have shed some light on what they were looking for. It still bothered them that they hadn't found Miles Upshur yet. They both wondered where the hell he was. Why wasn't he here. 

Searching the third floor of the building led them to nothing. There was nothing else on that floor and no higher levels. So that lead them to realize, they needed to find the labs of this facility. 

And where the labs usually were, Waylon knew they would find trouble. 

But nonetheless, going out the back way, the couple found their self in a very dark court yard. They could barely see with what little light that shone in the yard. All they could see was darkness, trees, grass. The building seemed to surround the entire yard and it was hard to tell how big it was. But it was big as far as they could tell. 

As Waylon and Lisa made their way down the steps into the yard, they could hear only little sounds. There were no animal sounds or crickets chirping. But there was little wind and there were murmurs in the distance. 

Hell, there were even sounds of distant screams. 

Lisa jumped when they heard gun fire in the distance. But then screams followed and it went quiet again. The sounds must have been coming from deeper within the facility. 

"I do not like this at all." Waylon said before glancing at Lisa. "Stay close. Guns and cameras out." 

Lisa nodded and followed suit before slowly walking with Waylon. She kept her eyes peeled for anything that moved. She could hve sworn that she did see things in the dark but she wasn't sure if it was actually anything or just the shadows playing with her eyes. 

The couple wandered in the dark for a moment, cameras out before they ound anything. They found a pile of dead bodies in one area of the yard. And most were dead women, riddled with bullet holes. It did not take a lot for them to figure out that Murkoff did this. 

"Fucking bastards." Waylon growled before looking around then pointed. "There are doors over there. Let's go look there." He suggested.

The two made their way over to where Waylon had suggested and like he thought, there were doors there. But they were locked and boarded up. There was no way of getting past the doors. And judging by the sign above it; Research Labs, this was where they wanted to go. 

"God fucking damn it! Fucking piece of.......!" Waylon was cursing like an enraged sailor. 

Lisa looked on with a sigh, feeling sympathy towards him. She was just as frustrated as he was but he had more feeling towards it. He was probably more frustrated than her by far because he had seen what Murkoff had done. He knew little of what depravity they were capable of. He had more of an urge to destroy them and was being blocked. 

"Waylon......" 

Suddenly there was a familiar, electronic screech, making both jump and spin around to look wildly for what they were hearing. And the first thing they saw was a streaming black cloud and electric blue skeletal outline coming straight at them. 

"Fuck!" Waylon yelped before diving towards Lisa and knocking them both to the grass as The Walrider came at them. 

There was a loud crash and splintering of wood before silence fell upon them. There was only the sound of static. 

Waylon, covering Lisa with his own body, turned slowly to look abovw them and jumped to see that ghostly being looking fown at them. It was just hovering there, staring at them. And then it disappeared into the shadows. 

Staring for a moment, Waylon just laid there with Lisa before he took a deep breath and climbed to his feet, pulling her with him. He paused only a moment when he saw that the doors that had been blocking their way before were now torn and destroyed. Wooden splinters and the caged window covers were strung about the ground. "You know.......I am starting to get the feeling that The Walrider is on our side. It hasn't done anything to us now." He said, though uncertainly. 

"No kidding. All it has been doing is helping us." Lisa added with a weak smile. "I think I would rather have it on our side anyway. An enemy like that.......eh.....nuh-uh." 

Smiling just as weakly, Waylon took her hand and lead the way into the building. They followed the long hall way first, finding no doors along the way until they came to the end. It was only then they saw the one door. 

It was the lab they had been looking for. 

The lab was very large with sections like a medical recovery room. There was blood splattering the walls here, of course. A few dead body parts were found here and there, but no bodies to connect them with as before. 

There were medical stations with all kinds of medical equipment along the walls. It was almost like some kind of medical school lab with books lining along the walls, in reach of whoever needed them. Beakers, microscopes and even blood sample machines were sitting at the stations. Along one of the walls were several computers as well as file cabinents. 

"Looks like we might have hit the jack pot. If there are any answers we need, they might just be here." Waylon said as he closed the door after he and Lisa entered. "Let's start with he file cabinents. Let's check if Murkoff left any clues about what they were doing here." 

Lisa nodded as she headed straight for one of the cabinents while Waylon did the same at the other end of the room. They began their search through all of the files, checking for anything that might tell them anything. 

 

It was honestly the most aggravating hour that passed, though. The Parks were there for an hour and they knew it hd been an hour because Waylon had kept checking his watch. He wanted to keep track of how much time they spent in this god forsaken place. And so far, as he told Lisa a few times, it had been two hours now and was a quarter after two in the morning. 

Drinking water and energy drinks with the snacks they had brought with them was the only thing keeping them going. Eventually, Lisa became so tired that she took a good half an hour nap while Waylon kept checking the files. It had been his urging that made her rest. 

And it was Waylon waking her up with files in his hands that brought her back. 

"Found a few things that might help. Most of the files were pointless research data that made no sense but these ones should shed some light on this new facility." Waylon said before showing her some of the files. 

The first was a profile on a patient with a picture of the most grave looking woman that either one had ever seen. She wasn't covered in blood this time but they both recognized her as the bloody woman in the Admin building.

CASE NUMBER: 0363-606  
PATIENT: Marion Bradley  
Consultation Dated: 2013.03.06  
Intitial Date of Patient Consult: 2013.03.01  
Patient Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Observing Physcian: Dr. Harold McGree

THERAPY STATUS:

Lucid dreaming state of patient is very difficult to determine of Miss Bradley. Patient does not enter normal REM state and awakens immediately once a physician approaches her. Sedation does not seem to even work with patient. Miss Bradley stays awake even s she is sedated. Morphogenic Engine process has been cancelled after first attempt. 

DIAGNOSTICS:

N/A for now until further date

INTERVIEW NOTES:

Interviewing Marion Bradely did not go as planned. When Miss Bradley was brought in to meet with me, she was to be kept restrained. I asked about her restraints and was told that she was to be kept in restraints at all times. She apparently makes it a habit to severely harm any who she can get her hands on. 

Speaking to Bradley was almost as difficult. She almost always refused to speak a word but glare any talking to her as if she could kill them with her vision. When she did speak it was to recite an old nursery rhyme called Mary Contrary. 

However the words she spoke were morbid. 

Mary, Mary, quite ordinary. How does your bloody garden grow? With rusty nails, and cock shells, and pretty maids dead in a row.

I looked into Marion Bradley's history and discovered quite a travesty. She was severely abused as a child by both parents, who were quite religious and were constantly shoving religion in her face. 

From a strong Catholic religion, Marion Bradley did attend a Catholic Finishing school, she was also bullied viciously by classmates. She was taunted and teased and even beaten. No one attempted to come to her aid, not even the instructors. 

In the twelth grade, a vicious prank was played on Marion Bradley involving a boy who was included. The boy, Thomas Freedman invited Marion Bradley to Prom, where fellow classmates spilled pigs blood all over her; idea obviously taken from Stephen King's Carrie. The entire student body chanted Bloody Mary over and over three times.

However, instead of showing rage and telekinetic abilities, Marion Bradley laughed with classmates and wiped the blood all over herself. It was discovered later that she developed a facination and taste for blood and murdered a good deal of the student body of her school, the school staff and even her own parents. 

Therefore, Marion Bradley likes to be addressed as Bloody Mary.

The whole process of the nursery rhyme, I discovered were acts of the murders she performed on her victims. She murdered her parents by nailing rusty nails in their faces while they had slept one night, as well as their hands and feet, as if mocking the very death of the religious figure Jesus Christ. With the male victims, Miss Bradley had removed not only their eyes from their heads, much like the urban legend of Bloody Mary but she also removed their reproductive organs and made almost like shells out of them, therefore the line cock shells. And for the last, each of the girls from her school said to have been responcible for cruelty against her were found dead in rows, in a garden of the Bradley home. 

I did try and question Marion of her victims and of why, but the results were not in my favor. She reacted quite violently towards me and had to be removed forcefully by the orderlies in charge of her. 

I question these results with the thoughts of sexual abuse by her own father. I have yet to know the answers. 

 

And that was where the file ended. 

Waylon and Lisa shared a glance with each other, almost thinking the same thing. It was truly fucked up of what was done to this girl. But nonetheless, it was fucked up of what she had done. 

Still, the file didn't say why she was the way she was. But at least they had a name for that bloody woman. 

"There is also this one." Waylon said, showing another file to Lisa.

It was some kind of transfer papers. Most of it was blacked out of its information as if the person who wrote it had known someone might come looking for it. Almost all of the dates were blacked out and so were names of whoever it was about.

"Doesn't say much but from what I can gather, this report was done shortly after I escaped Murkoff." Waylon said as he pointed at one of the paragraphs. 

 

TRANSFER OF SUBJECTS FROM MURKOFF;  
[blacked out information] [blacked out information][blacked out information]

TRANSFER STATUS:

Several Security Detail Officers had reported to Murkoff psychiatrical Systems facility; Mount Massive, under orders to terminate all Varients and collect confidential files to be transferred to new facility for safe keeping. 

During the search, several key subjects were collected, including the deceased bodies of few patients that were specialized in Project Walrider. It was ordered by CEO [blacked out information] that subjects were to be collected with or without [blacked out information]. 

Murkoff executives [blacked out information] ordered transfers of subjects to be transferred immediately to new Murkoff Facility to continue scientific projects. The newly established project [blacked out information] will begin immediately after the removal of cryostasis. 

PATIENTS COLLECTED:

Patient Case Number: [blacked out information]  
Patient Case Number: [blacked out information]  
Patient Case Number: [blacked out information]  
Patient Case Number: [blacked out information] 

Project Val[blacked out information] Status:

Subjects [blacked out information] and [blacked out information] are the only success in Project [blacked out information]. Revival successful thanks to regenerative nanites copied from Project Walrider. It is said that the repairs were already done at Mount Massive and it took Project [blacked out information] to complete process. 

The failed subjects are scheduled for destruction at [blacked out information]……

No one must know of the successful restoration of Patients [blacked out information]96. 

 

"What the hell is this, Waylon?" Lisa asked, just as confused as he looked. It made no sense to her and probably did not make any sense to him either. 

"I don't know. But by the sounds of it, Murkoff was playing with dead patients. And what is this about cryostasis? Isn't that where they deep freeze bodies for preserving bodies? And regenerative nanites? What the hell is that all about?" Waylon asked frowning. 

"Waylon," Lisa asked slowly, her body now stiffening. "By all of this information we are finding, it says that two patients were revived? Does that......does that mean two patients that died was....brought back to life?" 

Waylon glanced at her, his body with unease. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. "That is absurd, Lisa. How can two people have been brought back to life from death? That is just total bullshit. People cannot be brought back to life. And even if it could be done, it had to be done moments after the death happened. And even then, there is too much damage that could have......." he was saying. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A pair of rats digging around in things they shouldn't be." A voice suddenly spoke up and the couple whirled around with startled yelps. 

Waylon nor Lisa had noticed the intruders coming their way from a door they hadn't paid much attention to at the very end of the room. It had been locked the last time Waylon had looked so he hadn't expected anyone to have come from there. At least without breaking it down and alerting them with such noise. 

But how was he or Lisa to have known it could have been a surviving Murkoff doctor with six very armed obvious Murkoff paramilitary soldiers, who were pointing guns at them and looking too smug to see the two intruders? A doctor who could have simply unlocked the door because he had access?

More or less, that the doctor smirking at them was none other than Doctor Andrew Garrison, himself?


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see, I'm not a monster.......I am just ahead of te curve.

"So, the great hero of Mount Massive has returned to fight another fight, to end Murkoff once again, hm?" Andrew said in a taunting voice as he circled around the two who had been restrained in the middle of the room. 

Waylon glared at the doctor, watching him closely as he walked round and around himself and Lisa as they had been forced to their knees, their hands cuffed behind their backs. He couldn't believe that Andrew was still alive. He had been expecting to find his dead body somewhere, mutilated. Actually, he had hoped it but it seemed that the Fates were sick, twisted bitches and were allowing him to be alive still. 

Not moments before, Waylon and Lisa had started going for their guns but the dangerous clicks and cocks of the paramilitary soldiers' guns had them swiftly removing their hands. They would be shot before they could even pull them to fire back. 

Therefore, The Parks had no choice but to surrender. And now they were on their knees, waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. 

A soldier was going through their bags, looking at what they had and Andrew was circling around them like a vulture ready to feast on carcasses. His squinting, swinish eyes never really leaving Waylon as he glared back up at him, watching him circle. He was also listening to the cameras that two soldiers were playing back to see what they had captured so far on them. 

It didn't last very long. 

"So, Waylon Park, who is your pretty little friend?" Andrew sneered finally coming to a stop in front of the two. He smirked at Lisa, looking her over and eyes did pause on her figure. 

"Don't you fucking look at my wife, Garrison! You look at me! Why aren't you dead yet?!" Waylon growled as he just sat on his heels, his hands trapped behind his back. 

Andrew looked surprised for a moment before he slowly grinned as he looked back at Lisa, who narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "Ah, the infamous Lisa Park, then. I remember Jeremy Blaire talking about you after he had Waylon committed. He said.....some pretty things came out of your mouth when he told you that your husband had voluntarily committed himself into the asylum." He stated in dark amusement. 

"The fact that I threatened to cut off his balls and shove them down his throat if he didn't let me see my husband or that I would go there myself and smash every single face that tried to block me from my husband? I don't remember which one made him back away from me faster." Lisa said just as dark but not in amusement. 

"Such fire, Mrs. Park." Andrew said laughing. He was too amused for Waylon's liking. And there was that glint in his eye that the former Murkoff employee was familiar with. The look that he didn't want to see directed to his wife. "I will love to put out that flame." 

"Touch my wife, Andrew and I will kill you!" Waylon snarled, now starting to rise a little on his knees but was forced back down by the soldier behind him. 

Lisa glared only at Andrew, ignoring anyone else. "He lays a finger on me, I will bite it off." She growled viciously. 

Laughing mirthlessly, Andrew stepped closer to her, making Waylon tense up. He motioned to the soldiers behind to keep them both still, which they they placed their hands on the couple's shoulders and held them down, guns cocked. "A woman's mouth like yours, Mrs. Park has better uses than that. Maybe I can show you what you really could do with that mouth." He said and challenged her by reaching out to run a finger along Lisa's face. 

It was his mistake. 

Lisa narrowed her eyes at Andrew before she jerked her head sharply towards his offending finger and lashed out with her teeth. She bit down on the appendage as hard as she could and did not let go. 

Andrew shrieked in pain, trying to yank his hand back but found that the woman was not letting go at all. He jerked but all it did was make her tighten her jaw's grip until it broke skin. Blood began to seep out of the torn skin now and even dribbled into her mouth but she still refused to relent. 

There were shouting in the room, threats for Lisa to let go, Andrew's screams of pain as he thrashed and tried to pull his finger loose without causing more damage. Waylon was in between laughing his ass off or joining in with Lisa to cause trouble. 

But then everything seemed to stop when one guard raised a gun towards Lisa's head. "Let the doctor go now or I blow your head off!" He snapped. 

Lisa merely turned her head slightly to glare at him, forcing Andrew's hand with her jaws and tightened her grip. It earned another scream of pain from the doctor as her teeth sank deeper into muscle. She dared the soldier and everyone knew fairly well that if the soldier did fire his gun, it would not only kill her but take Andrew's hand with her head. 

Glaring, the soldier turned the gun and pointed it at Waylon instead. Everything froze then. Even Lisa. "Let me rephrase that then. Let him go or I blow your husband's head off." He threatened. 

Lisa glared but then opened her mouth and jerked her head away, spitting out Andrew's blood. She did not want them to hurt Waylon, even if she didn't care for herself. She believed he had suffered enough. 

Andrew quickly retreated back, his hand immediately at his chest with blood gushing down his front now. "Fucking kill the bitch! Kill her! I want Park alive, not her anyway!" He snarled in rage and pain. 

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!!!" Waylon roared, now struggling to getting up only to get a boot to the stomach, making him collapse back to the ground with a choking grasp. 

Lisa shrieked in rage and worry as she tried to get up but a soldier grabbed her by the pony tail and slammed her down onto the floor, pinning her and holding his gun to her head. "Get the fuck off me! Unhand me now!" She snarled, struggling before she felt something hard slam in the back of her head, immediately knocking her unconscious. 

"NO!" Waylon gasped, still gasping for the lack of air. 

"I have a better idea, Doctor. We will tae her down to the Prison block. Unarmed and with no supplies but her fucking camera. Let those crazy bitches down there rip her apart. Maybe even that fucking nutcase we saw down there. Don't know how he got out of his cell but let him kill her. After, he is obssessed about women, isn't he?" The head soldier asked with a sneer. 

Andrew still snarling ad hissing as he wrapped his bloody hand with rags, nodded. "Fine! Take her down to the prison block, set her loose or fuck her, kill her, I don't care! As for Mister Park here," he sneered now looking at the struggling and gasping man below him. "I have something special in mind for him. We started something with him in Mount Massive, it is only fair we finish it. Maybe Project Walrider won't be a loss after all. Bring him." He said now turning sharply to leave. 

"N-no. No, Lisa. No." Waylon gasped even as a soldier came up behind him and slammed the butt of his gun into his head, knocking him unconscious. 

And then, both Parks knew nothing but darkness for the time being until they reawoken. 

 

Honestly, Lisa had no idea what had happened or where she was when she finally woken back up. She only knew that her head was killing her as she drifted back into the land of the living. She groaned as she laid on what felt like a slab of rock. 

Drifting in and out of the darkness, Lisa just laid there, head spinning and pounding like there were two bellowing elephants in her head having a fight. She groaned, trying to open her eyes only to see darkness. She tried to see her whereabouts and she saw only the pitch black around her. And then nothing. She was out again. 

The next time she opened her eyes again, she saw a dim light in the room but she couldn't make it out because of her blurry vision. She did, however, see the blurry image of someone standing over her. 

It was.....small. 

Lisa could barely make it out. She blinked several times until her vision somewhat cleared and she saw that girl. The little girl from the bathroom. "E.....Elle.......Ellessa......." She whispered. 

The girl tilted her head, moving closer until she was ever so close. "Lisa........You are.going to die here........wake up....." the small voice spoke up in the dark before Lisa's vision went black again. 

 

The next time Lisa woke, she was more clear of her surroundings and her predictament. She had woken up, startled by a noise. She blinked several times, seeing darkness before she could barely make out the bars of a cell. She heard screams in the distance. She could hear something happening putside of the prison cell she was in. 

And then she heard something else. 

A growling now inside the cell that she was in. Lisa opened her eyes, trying to blink back her pain and blurred vision and her heart nearly stopped when she saw someone standing over her. 

A bloody lady with a knife hanging down at her side. 

Lisa gasped and tried to move but she was jerked to a stop. She could not move her arms or legs. She felt the itchy rope now against her skin ad she looked to see that she as in deed tied down to the bed. 

"No." Lisa whispered before looking at her arms above her head seeing that they were tied together and trapped against the bars. She tugged at them but could not pull her wrists loose. 

Looking frantically up at the woman she recognized as Bloody Marion Bradley, Lisa tried to cringe back away from her as the blood covered woman stepped closer, raising the knife to her side. "Marion! Pl-please, don't! Don't hurt me! Please! I came to help help you!" She whispered frantically. 

The woman, Bloody Mary looked into her eyes with an almost crazed, dark look. She bared her yellow teeth at her before she pressed the tip of the knife into Lisa's side, making her gasp and choke as the knife began piercing her side. "I don't want your help........" Bloody Mary said in a husky, unused voice before jerking the blade hard and slicing into Lisa's side. 

Lisa screamed, her body tensing at the sharp intrusion. She could barely move as she felt so much pain. She tried to jerk away, tried to move but the pain as unbearable. She couldn't do anything but scream in pain. 

And once again, it went dark. 

 

It didn't seem long though for Lisa to have been out cold. She remembered hearing screaming, yelling so close by. Someone was yelling at someone else to get away, to fucking die. She tried to open her eyes but she was struck with a dizzying spell and so much pain her side where she had been stabbed. 

She could only listen as she heard struggling and screaming and yelling. 

Before someone placed their hand on her forehead. It felt like a warm hand, yet was gloved. She felt such a warm, gloved hand pressed against her skin and she could barely open one eye. She was again so dizzy with the pain that her vision was blurry. 

But she saw an almost glowing blue pair of eyes looking down at her as someone, a man stood over her. She could not make out his appearence well. Only his eyes, which met her one open one. 

"Oh, my poor Darling." The man spoke so softly as he ran his warm hand along her forehead into her hair. "Do not fear. That whore will not touch you again, my Darling." 

And Lisa fell unconscious again, even as she heard a shout and a sudden scuffle as if the man who had been touching her was shoved away. 

"Get....fuck....ay......skin! Do not......uch her!" Someone snapped his words blurred and garbled before a new face was hovering over Lisa. 

She could barely see that face in the growing darkness. She could make out such a handsome face.....scarred only a little but there were a pair of cold dark eyes....no. Black eyes were baring into her one open eye, so dark and full of rage, yet......they seemed concerned as they looked her over. She saw him raise his hand to her face, touching the corner of her eyes with a hand that was missng a finger. 

A ring finger was missing on his hand. 

".......rider, come here........heal her? Fix......mage?" The man spoke as he looked over his shoulder at something large and black that was moving closer. 

The last thing that Lisa saw as she fell into complete unconsciousness was a big, black skeletal cloud moving in on her. Almost empty, black eye sockets were coming at her face and she heard electronic pops and screechs beforeshe knew nothing else.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't undo what you've already done.......

It was mostly quiet all around her as Lisa found herself waking up again. She heard an eerie silence all around her but there was no doubt someone breathing nearby as she found her eyes finally opening slowly. 

Her head still hurt to hell but not as bad as before. It still pounded like a jack hammer and she struggled to think of why. But when she remembered what had happened before, she was surprised that her side wasn't killing her like before when that bitch, Bloody Mary sliced her open. She found that her side ached as if she had a stitch in her side. As if she had been running and she got a cramp. That was how she felt as she woke from her nearly dreamless sleep. 

But even as she woke up, she looked up to see darkness all around her, other than a single gas lamp sitting on a table next to her. She was lying on a table with blankets cushioning her body and a ratty blanket covering her. Lisa frowned as she took in her surroundings slowly. She saw that she as in what looked like an office. It was a little trashed but not as bad as others had been. There was blood on the walls but it had already seemed to have dried. She found a closed door off to the side but paid no mind to it as she looked around, bleary eyed, taking in her surroundings. 

But it was the man standing against a desk, watching her that made Lisa gasp and shoot straight up to a sitting position. She stared at him with fear, her heart pounding as she looked at him. 

He stood in the shadows but she could make him out just fine. He was probably in his mid thirties, very handsome with the exception of having a few scars on his face. He had dark brown hair, somewhat shaggy and wild from the lack of combing it. His eyes were shaded but Lisa could make out that they were nearly black on red. The whites of his eyes were red while the irisis were black. He wore dark blue jeans that were dirty and stained with dust and probably blood stained. He also wore a black shirt under a dark brown leather jacket, where his arms were folded and relaxed. 

But his hands, Lisa saw in shock, were each missing a finger. On the right, it was his index finger. And on the left, it was his ring finger. Someone had clearly cut them off and quite crudely. 

Nonetheless, the sight of this man scared her. She didn't know who he was or if he was crazy. 

"Who are you?!" Lisa managed to choke out, her voice cracking from being dry. She flinched when he finally moved, reaching behind his back onto the table and pulled out what looked like a flask. 

"Relax. I won't hurt you." The man spoke, his voice quite husky and low as if he didn't speak often. He pushed off the desk he had been sitting against and held out the flask. He did not move again when Lisa jerked, looking wildly at him with fear. "I promise. I won't touch you, Lisa Park. Take this. It's filled with water. You must be parched by now." 

For a long moment, Lisa did not move but stared at him. She didn't know if she could trust him. She did wonder how he knew her name and who he was. But the dryness in her throat made her cough painfully and slowly, she reached out for the flask. She took it slowly from the man, who still did not move any closer to her before she raised the flask and drank cautiously. 

The coolness of the water was so soothing to her and it clenched a thirst she didn't realize she had. She drank more before lowering the flask and stared longer at the man. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" She finally asked again. 

The man stepped back again and leaned against the desk, his arms folding once more. "Miles Upshur. I know who you are because I sent for your husband to come here, plus I watched the footage on your camera. And I am taking it that you came here with him because of your protectiveness over him. I don't blame you." He said calmly as tilted his head to glance down beside him. And sitting on the desk was Lisa's camera. 

Lisa froze for a moment. She felt like her heart had stopped before pounding with a sudden rage. "Yo-you?! You're Miles Upshur?! The fucker who dragged us into this?! Why didn't you....." She snarled suddenly. She flipped the blanket off of herself to stand but she was surprised to find herself wearing only her somewhat torn pants and her black bra. Her shirt and jacket was missing. She gasped grabbing for the blanket again and covered herself, looking furiously but also fearfully at this man who claimed to be Miles Upshur, who fid not seemed phased at all that she was only half dressed. "Where the fuck is my shirt?! Why am I......?! Did you fucking touch me?!" 

Miles Upshur showed no emotions to her sudden rage. He just remained passive as ever. He instead just motioned across the room and when she looked, she saw her jacket hanging up. "No. I did not. At least, I did not remove you of your shirt. That was my companion who did. He took it off because your shirt was torn because of Bloody Mary stabbing you. He has some kind of obsession about perfection of clothes and didn't seem to have liked it being torn so he is in the other room, fixing it. He will bring it back for you in just a few minutes." He said calmly. He grimaced a little when Lisa did not reassured. "I promise you. We didn't molest you or rape you while you were unconscious. Not even he did. He was more content of just fixing your damn shirt." 

Lisa stared fearfully at him but let everything sink in. She remembred what happened. She remembered that she and Waylon had been attacked, she was knocked unconscious and she had been stabbed. Remembering that bit, her eyes immediately shot down to her side to where she had been stabbed to see how bad it was. Ot wonder why it wasn't hurting any more. She frowned in bewilderment to see she had only an angry looking scar there now. It was flaming red but it looked more like a scar that had been there for a little while now. But at least it was completely healed. 

"Wh-what the fuck?! Ho-how......?!" Lisa asked in shock as she held the blanket in one hand to keep herself covered and touched the somewhat sore scar with her other. It ached but not as much as she thought it would. She looked at Miles in shock and confusion. "How long have I been unconscious?! Weeks?!" 

Miles finally spared a small smile but he shook his head, still just standing there. "Two hours. That's it. I know. It's weird, isn't it? But that is the doing of Walrider." He stated and recieved a confused bewildered look. "The Walrider repaired the damage in your side. It is a cloud of nanites, after all. Not even sure how it works but it is able to. For all I know, it stitched you up on the inside and then fused the damages together. I am not big on medical stuff so I can't really say what it did. All I know is it's good at what it does. It will hurt for a little bit as you heal on your own but you are out of danger now." 

Lisa stared wide eyed at him, her heart racing. "The Walrider healed me?! Wh-what?! How?! Why?! I thought......!" She was saying. 

"It did it because I asked it to. You were hurt pretty bad and I think that knife did hit a vital organ. You were going to die if it didn't work it's magic or medical shit on you. If I hadn't asked it to, you would have bled to death." Miles told her as he looked into her eyes. 

Staring for a moment, Lisa didn't know what to say. She didn't know what was going on. She wanted to know. She needed to know. And it seemed that Miles might just have the answers. "What the fuck is going on here, Miles? Why didn't you meet Waylon and me in the lobby? Why is The Walrider here?! And what the hell is happening?" She asked now frustrated. 

Miles considered her words for a moment then straightened a little. "The Walrider is here because I am here. And I kind of did meet you in the lobby. Sortof anyway. I sent Waltider to give you that key to the security room. It was kind of connected to my mind at the time. Do not ask me to elaborate. I am still working out the whole thing with Walrider. As for my connection to it, I became it's host when I was escaping Mount Massive. I killed Billy Hope to end this shit and to get out. Wally didn't really like that but it needs a host to survive. I control.......well, I won't say I control Walrider. It does it's own thing, really. It will do what I ask if it feels like listening." He stated and recieved the most bewildered look. "As for what is going on here, Walrider and I came here to destroy and reveal Murkoff. But we found some problems along the way and we needed some outside help. Because Waylon had some idea of how to work with the Murkoff stuff, I knew it had to be him." He then reached behind him and grabbed a few files and moved over to Lisa, who tensed but did not react like before. 

"You......and The Walrider? Why did you need our help, Miles?" Lisa asked slowly. 

Miles glanced at her as he set the files down next to her. "I am fully capable of destroying Murkoff in a physical sense. But I am also suppose to be dead. And like I said, I needed some help." He tried to explain. "When Mount Massive was uncovered, Murkoff sent its own police force to kill all patients of the asylum and any who was in the building. I was one of them. Only a select few were to live. A few patients, some doctors like Andrew Garrison, maybe. I certainly wasn't one who was chosen. Because I was a reporter and I knew too much, fucking Wernicke ordered that I was ti be shot multiple times but because of my conncetion with Walrider, it destroyed them, Wernicke and any who threatened us before taking me and repairing all damages. Took a week to fix everything." He told her. He paused for a second. "Look, we don't have a whole lot of time. Where is Waylon? Why are you down here by your self?" 

Lisa glared at him but decided to humor him by answering his questions. "We were looking for you but we were attacked by Murkoff soldiers and a fucking crazy doctor name Andrew Garrison. They seperated us. I don't know where I am and I don't know where Waylon is." She said not hiding the worry for her husband. "But I do know I have to find him before Garrison does anything to him. He is a sick fuck, Upshur. He is going to hurt Waylon and I have to stop him. I have to save my husband." 

Miles nodded slowly as he spared a glance at the camera. "And we will. Walrider is looking for them now. I know about Andrew Garrison because I found those videos he did. That was why they were in his office, waiting for you and Waylon to find. Believe me, when we find them, Garrison will die. Probably very slowly, painfully and mutilated. My companion, he.....well.....ye-ah. Let's just say he is a little more pissed off than crazy right now. And he isn't exactly the most stable guy but he has more mind to himself because of Walrider reversing some of the shit that was done to him." He stated. 

"Who the hell is this guy you are talking about? Where the hell is he anyway?" Lisa asked frowning at him as she fixed the blanket around herself. 

Miles grimaced as he looked away from her. It was like he was trying to think of a way to tell her without her freaking out. "Um.....he was a patient at Murkoff. He was even a patient here for a little while when he was transferred here. Murkoff found him still alive after Walrider found him and kind of.....uh....fixed his injuries before his heart stopped. He wasn't dead like some believed to be. When I found him here, he was pretty on the verge of total melt down though. He knows Garrison is here and he is scared to death of him. But......he, uh.....well, he is pretty close to being completely insane with anger because he saw the video footage you had on your camera. He knows what Murkoff did. He knows who they have here and he wants to find her." 

Lisa now glared at him. She knew he was trying to dodge the question. She didn't get what he was trying not to say or why he was trying to get around it by circling. "Who. Is. He, Upshur?" She now asked in warning to not try and avoid giving her a straight answer. 

And it was right at that moment, the door to the room was opened and in came a man. A man that made Lisa gape in shock and horror as he just stepped into the room and held up her shirt for her. 

"Ah, hello. I see she finally has awoken from her sweet slumber. It brings me much joy to see that she has finally opened her lovely eyes. Here, Darling. I have repaired your clothing." 

Lisa's mouth fell open and she cringed back in horror at the sight of this man, and his semi sweetened words. She was on the verge of collapsing right then and there. She knew who he was. 

Even as she took in the sight of this really tall man, his very black and short cut hair, his haunting blue eyes, his stylish clothes that she did have to admit looked good even if they were blood stained, his very appearence. He wore fine black pants, a dirty but very nice white long sleeve man's blouse with a loose bow tie around his neck. A fine black vest was over the shirt, giving him a look as if he was......well, a man ready to walk down the aisle with a bride. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing the defined muscles in his forearms and if Lisa was able to see under his shirt, she was sure he had a good well toned stomach. He was a strong looking man and while he wasn't the best looking man but was clear he once was a handsome fellow before Murkoff had performed horrors on him. 

One side of his face was almost smooth, slender but quite good looking. The other half of his face had horrible scars from forehead to chin. He looked like he had been burned badly from a fire or acid splashed in his face. The scars were old now but still slightly red from healing. His eyes were an almost glowing blue with red in the whites. He did have some dark circles under them but not much. He looked tired but also wide awake. 

On his hands, he wore fingerless gloves that were a little blood stained. But nonetheless, they were strong hands, probably strong enough to strangle Lisa if he desired to. 

Either way, Lisa knew this man. She knew him by description from Waylon, from seeing pictures and the footage that her husband had captured while trapped in his hellish prison. She knew him and his name because for a whole year and a half, her husband would wake from a breaking sweat, screaming the name, pleading with it to stop whatever horrors this man did to him. 

"Fucking hell. Are you fucking kidding me? Fucking Eddie Gluskin?!" Lisa suddenly shrieked in shock. 

"At your service, Darling." Eddie Gluskin said sweeping into a graceful bow, not seeming to be bothered at the fact that she just screamed at him.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But you can face up to it.

"You are out of your fucking mind if you think for one second I am going to work with that crazy son of a bitch! Do you know what he did to Waylon?! What he almost did?!" Lisa snapped, her shirt now back on and she was facing off with Miles. "My husband still has nightmares because of Eddie Gluskin! He is fucking scared to death of him! He is suppose to be dead! That was what reassured Waylon! And now he is fucking alive!" 

"Mrs. Park, I know this is hard to believe but he does want to help. He is different now. He is more aware of his surroundings than he did in Mount Massive." Miles tried to argue.

"One look at him, Waylon is going to collapse, Miles! Everything that he worked so hard for to recover is going to be destroyed! I will not let that monster near him again!" Lisa snapped, her arms folded across her chest as she glared at him. 

As of now, the two were still in the room, having quite the spat while the source of their argument was outside again. The minute that Lisa had seen Eddie Gluskin, she practically leapt off the table and picked up the nearest thing she saw as a weapon, which had happened to be a table leg having been ripped to pieces. She lunged to attack the tall psycho killer but was immediately intercepted by The Walrider of all things. 

It had came right out of the vents and swarmed around her, making her scream in sudden panic. She expected to be ripped to pieces for her violent reaction but all ot did was subdue her until Miles ushered Eddie Gluskin out of the room so he could address the matter. 

Surprisingly, however, Eddie had not reacted at all, except smile like he was smiling at a friend. He never reacted negatively at all like they all thought he would have. 

After he left the room, the argument between Lisa and Miles began. 

"You don't really have a choice, Lisa. He is here and he is helping. Believe me, I was skeptic about him when I first found him. But he knows his way around here and he just wants his daughter, okay?" Miles tried again. 

"Why?! He didn't even know he had a kid until my camera camera came along! And if you didn't know, he kills women! He is a psycho about them! He tried to turn MY HUSBAND into a woman but slicing open his balls so he would have a place to put his dick into! He wanted MY HUSBAND to be a woman so so he could be a bride! He is sick, Miles!" Lisa grated angrily, her arms folded tightly around herself. 

Miles looked frustrated but he also didn't blame her for being so tense about this whole ordeal. He probably would have been if he didn't have the connection to Walrider and Walrdier did have some form of connection to Eddie. "He was sick, Lisa. He is still a little demented in the head but not as much before because of his near death experience." He raised a hand when she opened her mouth to say something. "Waylon came very, very close to killing him, Lisa. He about died before Walrider found him hanging in the gym, impaled on a pole. Because of the Morphegenic Engine remenants in his mind, Walrider saw Eddie as kin to it. It saved his life and in turn, reversed the damage. That includes his madness for a bride. As it is, I did leave him in the room with you before. And he did nothing to you." He stated. 

Lisa shook her head as she glared at him. "That don't mean shit to me, Miles Upshur. From what Waylon told me, he left him locked up in a locker for twelve hours before coming after him. I don't trust him. And there is nothing you can say to make me trust him." She said stonily. 

"I know. I don't fully trust him either but so far, I have been with him since I found him ad he has made no move to attack me, Lisa. For about six hours now." Miles said firmly. "He knows his way around this place. He has made it clear he has no interest for a bride right now, Lisa. Man or woman. We have been around some of the women here and he hasn't done anything to them. He has only been attacking Murkoff guards since we started the riot here. His only interest right now is killing Andrew Garrison. He hasn't said anything about getting married or having kids or finding the right girl. And Walrider is rather relaxed around him. And they do have a connection because of the M.E. I can feel it through my bond with it. You have got to trust me. He wants to kill Andrew Garrison andhe wants his daughter. Yeah, he has never met her. He didn't k ow about he until now. But he really wants to find her and protect her. That is all he has been saying since we found you." 

Lisa glowered at him in a dark way, her eyes narrowed. She didn't like it. She didn't like this at all. But.....what choice did she have, really? She didn't know where Waylon was. She didn't know her way around this place. Miles seemed to barely know anything. Eddie......she wasn't even sure yet. 

Sighing heavily, Lisa jabbed a finger at Miles, making him step back. "I swear to God, if I regret this for one second, Upshur, I am going to kill him. And then I am going to kill him. If we find Waylon and he makes one wrong move towards him, I will kill him and then I will kill you. Do we have that clear?" She asked darkly. 

Miles smiled rather darkly himself as he motioned off to the side where a tiger like growl was coming from in the shadows. It took only a glance to see that it was The Walrider growling rather menacingly at Lisa. "You're welcomed to try, Mrs. Park. Believe me. You are welcomed to try." He stated before sighing, sounding tired and even looking older than he was. He went over to the door and opened it, looking out. "Eddie, come back in now. We are done arguing." 

It took only a moment before that tall, somewhat lanky psycho came walking in. He took one look at Lisa and smiled almost in a friendly way. She was not fooled though. "Hello again, Darling. Feel better now that you have it out of your system?" He asked and to Lisa, it sounded way too mocking. 

"One, do not fucking call me Darling. My name is Lisa Park. Two, no. It is not out of my system. You give me one reason, Eddie Gluskin, one single fucking reason and I will take something sharp and shove it in your eyes!" Lisa growled at him, though stepping back to keep a good distance between them. 

Once again, surprisingly, Eddie Gluskin only smiled as if amused as he looked at Miles. "She is a fiesty minx, Miles. I think I like her." He said almost in a innocent way. 

Lisa glared harder at him, her fingers twitching. She wanted to punch him. 

"Yea-ah. Eddie, just leave her the fuck alone. She means it. She will try and kill you if you give her a hard time." Miles said with a grimace. He let out a worn sigh before growing serious as he looked at Lisa. "All right. We will head out in a minute. But I think you better know what we are getting ourselves into first. Do you have any idea what is going on here? What has been going on here?" 

Lisa glowered athim but shook her head as she leaned against the table behond her. "Not really. All I am getting is that Murkoff is trying to replicate The Walrider Project." She stated glancing at The Walrider and seeing it twitch at the sound of its name. 

Miles slowly nodded as he looked firmly at her before motioning to the files he had tried showing her before. "Yeah. But it is more than that. There is another project they are doing. One that should be completed." He told her. 

Frowning, Lisa went overto the files and opened up. Her eyes lit ip at what she was seeing on the front page. "Project Valkyrie? What the hell is that?" She said and began reading while mptioning to Miles to explain. 

"As you may know, the story of the Valkyries are Norse legends. The story is that Valkyries are dead warriors brought to life, having been granted immortality." Miles began to explain. "Murkoff wanted to try and see if they could replicatethe proceedure and make legends become real. It went the same way for the Walrider Project. Walriders are German legends. Some kind of spiritual demons, if you will. What I found out about Walrider was Murkoff created it to be able to bend rules of human biology. It is nanites that take on what seems like a ghost. But it is far more than that. The Morphegenic Engine was suppose to be some kind of brainwashing thing. To bend the mind of humans, damage them in a psychological way so that they could combine them with Walrider." 

"Okay. So what is Project Valkyrie?" Lisa asked frowning at him as she read but did not understand what she was reading. 

"Project Valkryie is the same thing. Only on a more physical level." Miles said gravely. "It is using Project Walrider subjects, killing them and then reviving them from death. Murkoff is trying to create immortality, Lisa." He received a stunned look from her. "Walrider are nanites that can alter human biology and reverse damage. When you were stabbed, Walrider went in, using its tiny little bots and fused all damages back together. You more than lilely have thousands of stitches inside of you and probably have been fused back together because of it. It can also jumpstart the heart up again," he motioned to Eddie, who stood and listened impassively. "It more than likely can bring the dead back to life but from a certain point of time. The Valkyrie Project is stopping certain cells from multiplying and changing. Literately stopping time from going on. Stopping a person from aging." 

"Creating immortality." Lisa said now looking at him in surprise. 

Miles nodded firmly. "I am betting everything I own, even my own life, that is what Murkoff is intending to do. And I am sure that was what Wernicke wanted to do. Use Walrider to stop himself from aging and using Valkyrie to reverse the aging process or stop himself from dying. It didn't work because Walrider, Billy saw what was being done. They were testing the proceedures on Mount Massive patients. Using the Morphegenic Engine, they were breaking minds and then putting them in the chambers to get Walrider to get inside of them to reverse the process." He told her. "Walrider is programmed to fix problems in the human body. What Murkoff didn't realize was Billy Hope's mind. He was connected to Wally and when he was, he fed it every single memory of torture he had to it. He made Walrider see what was being done to him, being done to all of the patients. The nanites grew sentient, in a way. They didn'tlike what was being put into their memory processors. That was why they allowed their selves to be used by Billy Hope. They allowed him to control it." 

Slowly Lisa nodded as she bit her lip. "Wernicke is dead, though. Right? So why continue to do it? Why continue the projects?" She asked. 

"I believe the answer is obvious, is it not?" Eddie finally asked making Lisa frown at him. "Whoever really runs Murkoff knows of the projects and wants them done to their self. The CEO of Murkoff Psychiactric Systems wants the process done to their self so they can become immortal. To stop aging. To become truly powerful." 

Again, Lisa slowly nodded as she took it in. "By using these sciences, they could probably do anything. And if they had Walrider under their control, no one would be able to stop them. Walrider is a powerful weapon, isn't it?" She asked looking at the Walrider as it growled and hissed softly. "Does it know?" 

Miles looked at his ghostly companion and nodded. "Yeah, it does. Like I said, it is adapting, evolving. It is sentient. It does understand what is said. And while it is powerful it also ants to cohabitate with us. It wants to be like us. It could take over the world if it wanted to but it doesn't. It wants to coexist with people. The nanites keep telling me that and it doesn't seem to wat any other way. The only reason why it gets violent is because it is protecting me. And more than likely you, Lisa. Which is why it didn't hurt you or Waylon. It sees you both as good people. It wants you to live." He told her. 

"So what is Eddie Gluskin's excuse?" Lisa asked giving the named a look, who did not react. 

"Walrider has been in Eddie's memories, Lisa. It knows what was done to him. His memories are what is protecting him from being ripped a part. It sympathizes with him. But it also will not allow violence against good people, people who don't hurt other people for their own pleasure. Which is why Eddie hasn't gotten violent with us." Mile stated now amused. "He is not stupid at all. One wrong move at us, he knows Walrider will be all over him." 

Eddie frowned at Miles but did not react exactly. He didn't look too happy that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there. "I will not deny that my.....psychological mind is in shambles. I still would like to find my one true bride, my wife and the mother of my children. But......The Walrider is easing that sickness, making me realize things I did not even had." He looked at Lisa. "I know I have done your Darling great harm. The Walrider has made me realize that and is granting me a chance to redeem myself. I do apologize for what I have done, Darling Lisa." He stated gravely. 

"It is not me who you should apologize to me, asshole." Lisa growled at him, her eyes narrowed. "It is the MAN that I am MARRIED to that you tried to womanize and kill. And I will be damned if I let you hurt him again." 

Eddie curled his lips into a smile, admiration in his clear blue eyes. "As protective as a partner should be. I admire your devotion to your Waylon. I wish to have something similar like that one day. It is something I always wanted, myself." He then bowed his head to her, as if in respect. "I wish to change, Darling. I do not wish to follow in the foot steps as my father before me." He said, his voice hardening only a little but at a warning growl by Walrider, he relaxed again. He was no doubt being very careful so not to set the Walrider off. 

Lisa frowned at Gluskin before she turned to Miles. "Do you know where Andrew Garrison took Waylon?" She asked now changing the subject. 

Miles looked at The Walrider, which began to hiss as if speaking only to him. He slowly nodded. "The Walrider followed their trail to the subdivison labs. It can't go down there because of the electrical levels. The EMP levels wreck havoc on the nanites, over loads them and makes them malfunction." He told her. "They took Waylon to the Morphegenic Engine. They are probably wanting to do one more test before presenting the work to the Murkoff CEO. Waylon blew the whistle on them. What better revenge than tp destroy his mind before killing him." He said gravely. 

Lisa felt her heart nearly stop at the sound of that. She wanted so much to run to Waylon's aid now. Before he was tortured so badly. "We have to save him, Miles. Please." She said now weakly. 

Miles nodded firmly and The Walrider growled gently as if sensing her discomfort. "We will. But you have got to trust us. That includes Eddie. He knows how to get down there. I don't. Walrider can't get down there until we shut down the EMP generators. When we get down there, it can race to Waylon's defense. But until then, Eddie has to lead us down. All right?" He stated. 

Lisa gave the said a look of dislike but then she slowly nodded. She did not have a chouce. "Fine." Was all she could say. She didn't like it. And she didn't have to like it. But it was for Waylon's sake. 

For now, she would put what little trust she had in Eddie Gluskin. She just hoped that she and Miles wouldn't be wrong in it.


	11. Author's Notice

Hey, Readers. 

I apologize for my long hiatus but I had to take a break from writing for a little bit and that included all of my stories. I had to recollect myself and put my mind back to pieces due things that have been happening. 

I will be returning to finishing this story and am currently writing the new chapter now. 

Thanks for being patient with me, if I still have readers due to my long time of being away. 

The new update will come soon. 

Again I apologize and I hope to seek forgiveness for being away. I just had to put myself back together as well as my writing. 

Hope to hear from my readers soon. And we will see you soon once I have the new chapter up. 

Best Wishs, 

Kegs


End file.
